


Fury's Wrath

by white_tiger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butt Plugs, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Renegade Commander Shepard, Smut, Vanguard (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury Shepard is a vanguard with the worst past. he is nothing more than a crafted human created to be the perfect biotic by Cerberus. after he escaped he went on to become the only human ever to serve as a squad captain in the Krogan blood pack and earn a spot as a member of clan Udrnot. now he is back from the grave and pissed as hell to once more in the hands of Cerberus, now with friends from his merc past and from when he was a specter he will gather a new team to fight the threat he was brought back from the beyond to fight. When Fury meets Jack for the first time it is a shock to see the only other success of the Cerberus biotic programs in the flesh, and she is just like he was when first he escaped before he meet the Krogan who changed his life. Now he will train this little ball of ink covered hate and biotic power into a true warrior and along the way learn that he is not just a war hound made to kill but that he is in fact capable of feeling love for his fellow former Cerberus project test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. enter Fury the living rage

Fury came awake to a woman yelling at him over the intercom, that upset him but he could deal with that what did not fly was that combined with waking up in what was a lab. Rage flooded his veins he roared and sent the table he had been laying on flying with a biotic throw, after a moment of breathing he focused his hate into a weapon and sheathed it for the moment when he would fight in battle once more. 

Fury put on the armor and strapped on the weapon before calling out to the body less voice. “Yo chick, there is no thermal clip for the pistol.” 

“It’s a med bay.” The voice replied in a condescending tone that annoyed Fury causing his head to start to pound. 

“Why store armor and pistol in a med bay but no clips?” he asked and got no answer, growling he stalked out of the room. 

When he came across both ammo and something to kill he smiled like a feral wolf before launching a throw at the mech so powerful it threw the mech into the wall behind it before exploding and leave a large dent, he laughed feeling the rush of pleasure that only came from violence course through his veins. He advanced looking for a way off the station and in search of more prey to vent his wrath upon.

After the woman was cut off, leaving Fury alone all he could think was 'finally now I can have some quiet to shatter with violence not chatter.'. After opening a door he found a black man fighting some mechs throwing around weak ass biotics and making lame jokes. 

“Shepard? Things must be bad if Miranda has you running around. We need to clear these mechs and find a way off the station.” The man said, before he could say any more Fury caught sight of the logo on his shirt and he saw red, grabbing the man by his neck he crushed him into the floor and laid his pistol against the man’s head and growled out. 

“Give me a really go reason why I should not kill you and throw your remains at the mechs you Cerberus bastard!” the man’s eyes went wide with fear at the aura of pure undiluted hate coming off Fury. “We need each other, I know how to get us out of here.” The man gasped out. fury snarled unwilling conceded the point. 

“Fine until we get to the shuttles we will work together but beyond that and your fair game to kill.” Fury snapped before rising and snapping out a singularity to capture the mechs then hurl them apart with a warp smashing them into bits in the process. 

Breaking the mechs soothed his rage until he heard the voice of a man named Wilson who he remembered from his brief time awake on the operating table. “Come on we should get to him.” Jacob called and Fury smile his feral smile. 

“Yes we should I need to thank him personally.” Fury said in a tone that made Jacob go so pale he almost turned white causing Fury to laugh.

________________________

When Fury entered the room and saw this Wilson he crouched in front of him and pulled out his gun before ramming it into the man’s wound. “Now I need you to tell me something. Are you a Cerberus doctor?” Fury asked in a disturbingly pleasant voice. 

“Yes now get the med-gel and help me!” Wilson cried, before he could utter a single word more the man’s head exploded in a shower of blood and gore as Fury’s bioticly charged fist smashed his head into the crate behind him. 

“Shepard what the hell?” Jacob cried leaping back, Fury just looked at the man for a moment before speaking. “He was a Cerberus doctor thus he deserved death and nothing less, I am only keeping you alive because I need someone to show me to the shuttle bay thus you live until then.” Jacob looked horrified at that statement but did not say anything.  


As they reached the shuttle bay a woman stepped through the door to greet them but fury just raise his pistol and leveled it at her head. “I remember you, you’re a doctor for Cerberus, thus give me a reason way I should not splatter your brains across the floor and don’t use you woke me up that is why I am giving you a chance to convince me to let you live.” Fury said voice promising death. 

“Simple I brought you back to life and gave you armor and a weapon after waking you instead of leaving you. I gave up two years of my life to bring you back.” Miranda said in a calm voice, to fury’s trained eye also with no fear. 

“Fine so I see only one shuttle so I will travel with you for now until I find a transport of my own, so where too now I don’t suppose you’re taking me to meet your boss in person it has been far too long seen TIM and I have been in the same room together.” Fury said and saw a look of confusion pass over the woman’s face before she hid it. 

She told fury that she was taking him to another station to have a vid call with the boss. So off the went Fury sitting in the shuttle focusing on his breathing to calm his rage and buried it for later when he need to fight.

______________________________

'The mission was too big to let grudges stand in the way' he thought bitterly as he walked the halls of his new ship, the collectors were working for the reapers. vThe mission to freedom’s progress made him accept that despite the fact that they were nowhere near his league the Cerberus dogs could fight, not bad but not great. So here he was stuck working with the very group he hated more than anything in life for what they had done to him in his life. 

He reached his cabin and took one look and started stalking the room finding all the bugs and recording their signals before taking parts he had ripped off the mechs they had run into on their last mission and jury rigged a signal over rider. He may not use tech in battle but that did not mean he was bad he just like destroying things in battle and tech took too much control for his style. 

He could out hack anyone besides maybe Tali after she got a better Omni-tool. He reprogrammed all the bugs to play elchor/hannar porn. If someone watched them before he sat down and looking over the dossiers he spotted three that he wanted, the merc, the thief and finally the prisoner. After sending a message for the merc to meet them on the citadel instead of omega he told joker to set course.

_________________________

Kelly Chambers annoyed Fury greatly as she reminded him of both the Cerberus monsters that fucked over his mind and of the kind of people he hate the kind that thought the world was flowers and poetry it made his stomach curl. The brief trip to the citadel left him annoyed the council that he saved had the gall to deny what he said but they did give him his specter status back. 

The only good thing was that he picked up both the merc and thief, the merc reminded Fury of himself just older. The thief he liked even if her habit of disappearing was annoying, but he like her as he had work with her former partner and her. He walked into the room Kasumi had claimed as her own, sitting down he lounged on the couch facing his old friend one of only very few he had. 

“So what is this case you need my help with, and more importantly where is Keiji? You two were nearly joined at the hip is last I saw you?” Fury said kindly, with most people fury was basically a feral varren ready to kill anyone but if you earn his trust and friendship he would go to the ends of the galaxy for you. 

“Fury, Keiji was killed.” Kasumi whispered her voice close to tears. “WHAT! Who the fuck did this.” Fury roared surging to his feet his rage starting to boil at the thought of one of his best friends died. 

Then he saw Kasumi’s shoulders shake with tears and he jumped across the room in an instant, gathering Kasumi in his arms cradling her like a child as he was a bear of a man standing nearly seven feet tall and wide as a bear with the build that suited the vanguard he was. 

He sat on the couch gently rocking Kasumi as she cried on his shoulder and with every tear that fell his rage built to the point where his blood felt like it was made from the core of the sun. When she was done crying Kasumi told him what happened. 

“Don’t worry Kas we will get Keiji back for you and if we get a chance I will beat Hack to death with his own spine for you.” Fury vowed still holding her in his arms. After talking for a bit he ordered Joker to set Course for the prison ship then he continued to rock the woman he all but adopted as a sister until she slept and soon after he passed out with her in his arms.


	2. enter jack

Fury came awake without even twitching a habit picked up from his childhood where being awake meant pain and suffering. He felt the weight of Kasumi in his lap and gently woke her after checking the time and told her to get ready for today’s mission. 

Miranda was unhappy that they had not yet gone to get the scientist but fury did not care he wanted a team he could trust at his back and he still needed another front liner as he planned to use Kasumi for flanking and scouting. They docked with the ship and Fury stepped through the air lock wearing his terminus armor gleaming in the light.

“We need you to disarm now sir.” One of the guards said as they approached. Fury unhooked his shotgun and leveled it at the man’s head. “Not happening you try telling me that again and I blow you head off you interfering with a specter’s mission.” 

“I must insist that you relinquish your weapon sir.” The guard said taking a step forward before his head exploded from Fury’s shotgun blast. The rest of the guards drew and leveled their weapons at him and fury just shrugged. “I warned him what would happen.” 

The warden stepped in, before things got even more out of hand. When the warden tried to lock them in a cell, stating that Shepard was more valuable as a prisoner than a client Fury spoke his voice laced with a hate that could melt steel. “Warden, I kindly suggest you find the nearest escape pod. Because if I catch you, I will rip you to shreds.” His voice never raising.

When the guards started to file in he used a singularity and a biotic charge combo to kill the front of the group and a few shots from his shotgun killed the rest whose shields had dropped from the impact. They left a bloody trail all the way to the cryo controls as any who were wounded but alive when Fury came across them got their skull burst under his biotic boot. 

As they approached the controls Fury heard Kasumi speak. “If we open the container it will open every cell but it appears to be the only way to free Jack.” Fury nodded still letting his rage hum in his veins. 

When Jack rose from Cryo he felt like someone punched him in the gut for there was the only other successful case that ever came out of the project Cerberus had put him through as a child. “Zero?” Fury whispered and Kasumi looked shocked at him. 

Fury had told her about his past, so she knew who Zero was to him. As Jack broke her way through the prison Fury came back to himself. “Come on if she finds the ship before we reach her it will be a lot harder to get her to join us.” Zaheed looked like he wanted to ask how he knew that but kept quiet. 

Jack's POV 

Jack ripped through the guards she wasn’t sure what fucker was stupid enough to let her out but she did not care she just wanted out and she would tear apart any fucker who tried to stop her. She blasted the last guards in her way and reached the window that showed the ship that was docked, Rage blast through her causing her to scream from the sight of the frigate. 

It was mother fucking Cerberus again, just when she gets free again there they are to take it away from her again. A shot rang out and she whipped around to the source after seeing a guard she had just started to notice have his head sprout a new hole in the asshole’s head. 

She saw a trio that looked very fucked up, a small cat suited woman carrying a small SMG an old grizzled merc who looked like he had been through the worst path to hell and back. But it was the last one who grabbed and held her attention, she felt the biotic powers writhing under a tight leash just like the rage she could feel in the gaze hidden by his mask he was built like a fucking beast of a human. 

Tall and broad but with toned muscles not bulk. When he spoke it was with a deep voice, that caused her center to flutter from the refined hate and pure power it carried. “Jaqueline nought, I have come to hire you for a mission.”

Jack snorted yeah right a Cerberus fuck was going to hire her. “Fuck you asshole you’re Cerberus.” 

“No Jack, I am using Cerberus to complete my goal. Then I am stealing their ship and as much of their money as I can, before blowing up as much of their stuff I can’t steal. Now this ship is going down, and I would like to leave with you walking besides me as part of my crew so what is your price my dear.” He asked. 

For some fuck-up reason Jack felt the fucker was telling the truth, he also seem familiar and she needed to know what the hell was up with that. “Your ship probably has lots of Cerberus data files, I want access to everything.” She smirked no way the fucker was going to give her that. “ 

Fine and I will throw in a bonus as well the base name you’re looking for is the Teltin base.” Jack was damn well shocked, to say the least. What the hell did he mean, the base that she was looking for was called Teltin. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

“Simple it was the sister base to where I was created.” He said and that left Jack even more confused that meant that he could be like her but that was impossible. “What are we waiting for let’s get the fuck out of here.” She turned and stalked to the airlock her thoughts spinning.

The Cerberus cheerleader was unhappy with the guy who called himself Fury. “Shepard you can’t do this!” 

“Stow it Miranda after what Cerberus has put her through the least you can do is give her the fucking files.” Fury snarled. 

"She destroyed Cerberus property, we are within our rights to post a bounty. she deserves to be in a cage!" before Jack could understand the shift in Fury’s face the bitch was flying across the room before slamming into the bulkhead and fury was leaping on to the table and crouching to face the fallen woman. 

“Let me tell you a little story lady. I was not born I was crafted from a mix of the most powerful biotics at the time DNA’s and grown in a tank, let me tell you who did that it was Cerberus who then used me and the other cloned children to make super biotics. "It was hell and the worst tests came when your boss was watching live and instructing them to drive us harder beyond what our bodies could take, then he bragged about subject zero from the our sister lab in the Teltin base and how since their tests were just a hair worse than ours we should be pushed even more as what was one or two dozen children clones or otherwise in the grand scheme. 

"The illusive man told them to use whatever they wanted if it got results, mental torture or physical like Teltin it did not matter as long as it got results so don’t tell me your justified in hunting her it is the other way around. Now get her those files. Any other comments Lawson?” He asked in a shockingly calm sounding voice. 

“No commander.” The bitch actually looked disturbed, and Jack felt similar she just learned that Fury was like her a subject of Cerberus’s sick tests and worse than her he was made for it nothing in his life was really his. 

Jack nearly ran from the room as her mind, spinning from the world shattering news that she was not alone in her suffering anymore. She found a cot with a blanket and med kit with MRE’s with a note that read. 

‘Zero I know what people like us seek out when trying to find a safe place to sleep, here is a bed and blanket some food along with meds and an Omni-tool free of bugs just like this space I would like you when you’re ready to head up and talk to the medic to pass on your basic med stats plus get checked over to make sure you’re ready to kill the fuckers I point you at and when I get the all clear on your health you are going to be my right hand on the battle field. 

P.S if you want lessons on the Krogan style of biotics to harness your rage and hate into a true power come and talk to me. Yours Fury Shepard.’ 

Jack should have felt fucking pissed at the fuckers gall of doing this, but she could not for some reason. It felt nice knowing that someone understood what she wanted and even made deals not demands or gifts. She patched herself up and ate her rations before going to talk to the doc and making her promise to tell Fury she was ready. 

When she got back to her bolt hole her Omni-tool got a message telling her to be ready for a mission the next day at 01000 hours ship time and that she was to grab what she wanted from the armory before then. 

Jack laid down and decided to get some sleep before going to grab her new toys and she smiled thinking maybe this fucking mission would be more fun than she thought.


	3. enter the doctor

Fury's POV 

Fury waited by the air lock waiting for his squad to show, he knew Kasumi was already here as she had hugged him and ran her fingers through his short buzzed black hair she was always trying to get him to react and make an odd since and he enjoyed trying to catch her as she did so it was fair. 

Jack and Zaeed came up together both armed to the teeth. Jack came out wearing black biker vest, low-slung jeans, and steel-toe boots made for starting riots with a black band visor. She carried a grenade launcher and a geth shotgun with her phlax heavy pistol. Zaeed was kitted out with an arc launcher. 

Nodding Shepard moved out, his kit was the same as Jack’s except he carried the singularity gun. Kasumi remained cloaked, but still a dot on his heads up radar. A vendor came up and tried to sell him something but stopped short at the sight of the barrel of his pistol leveled at his head.

Fury knew omega well he had lived he for years while hiding from Cerberus so he knew the rules. One don’t fuck with Aria and rule two she always gets a cut and the third rule if you’re a powerful person always make sure to greet her when you arrive. That last one was why he waited until he had the squad he did before coming as you need people who know the underworld if you are going to survive here. 

Sure enough in just a few moments, there was a blink trying to tell him what to do and that was going to see aria. He looked dead in the eyes of the man and spoke in a soft deep rumbling voice. “Listen here blink and listen well I lived here for a few years so I know the rules and I was already on my way up to see her but you try telling me what to do I will poke each of you four eyes out with a rusty bolt are we clear?” the batareian paled and backed away. 

Jack and Zaeed chuckled as the man bolted. “Come on let us go greet the reigning queen.” Fury ordered.

Fury climbed the steps leading to Aria’s private couch, a Blink tried to stop him and scan him at the top. “Try to scan me and you scan your mouth from the other end.” Aria intervened before he could make do on the threat. 

“So what brings the only human specter and only human ever to work as a member of the blood pack back here after rising from the dead?” Aria asked Fury frowned slightly not liking to be reminded of his merc days. 

“I am looking for Archangel and Mordin solus do you feel like telling me where they are?” Fury asked knowing full well that she knew where they were. After getting the info they signed up with the merc groups and headed to find the doctor. 

“Why are we going for the doctor and not archangel?” Jack asked, Fury explained over his shoulder. “Simple I want a doctor on hand when we go after the angel.” After a brief fight with the guards at the gate to the plague zone they entered the ward ready to kill.

Jack's POV

Jack watched Fury as he directed their small group sending the thief ahead cloaked to scout the place and use a special tracking program the Fury apparently made to paint the hostiles. They stopped just before entering a room that was known to hold hostiles. Jack was about to complain that they were just standing there until Jack noticed that fury seemed to be chanting. 

‘Great he is religious.’ She thought with an eye roll until she heard just what he was chanting the chant was picking up pitch so out of curiosity she checked his vitals and notice his heart rate climbing with the chant. Fury suddenly signaled, and any thoughts of questions she had vanished in a blaze of gun fire. 

Fury fought like he was possessed or something. Every hit just seemed to piss him off more, and make him faster and hit harder. When the last fucker dropped dead Jack decided to ask just to see what the fuck was that. “Hey Fury what was with the chanting in the hall.” 

“Huh oh, that I was working myself into a primed state so I could rage faster, an old trick taught to me by a Krogan battle master.” Fury explain while breathing deep and Jack saw his heart rate dropping again. 

Zaeed started laughing and both Fury and Jack looked at him. “I thought you looked familiar you’re the only human ever to join the blood pack the human Krogan!” Jack looked at Fury she knew the blood pack only let in other Krogan and vorcha. 

“How does a human join those fuckers?” Jack asked impressed despite herself. “Humans don’t I was let in because I am a member of clan Urdnot the battle master who taught me wanted me on his squad so I had to pass a bunch of trails to get me accepted and even then it was hard as shit.” Fury explained before getting them to move on. 

The rest of the way to the clinic Jack watched the man who shared her upbringing fight and was impressed at his control, he had power to rival hers but he did not tire as fast or need as much time to recover. ‘Maybe I will take the fucker up on his offer to learn his style.’ She thought watching him bioticly charge a krogan and crush its head with a stomp. 

The doc talked faster than most people could think and when fury slapped the table and told him to take a breath so he could explain she was happy. The fight against the remaining vorcha was annoying, as the fuckers were dug in deep. At least with the thief scouting ahead, they were not caught with their fucking pants down. 

Fury soon became just a blue streak on the battlefield as he bounced from one place to another. The last of the vorcha fell and Fury started the fans back up and sat down anmong the blood and guts of his enemies before pulling of his helmet and eating some biotic pick me ups and told Jack to do the same. “Thanks but no thanks fucker I am fine.” She snapped not wanting to appear weak even if she was starting to feel the effects of the day’s fighting. 

“Jack, we still need to grab archangel and I know how tough you are most biotics would have collapsed a long time ago from the shit we have been pulling. So eat your snacks quickly so we can grab the doc and go kill a bunch of mercs.” Fury ordered in a calm voice, Jack decided that if he was eating she should to as he did not look half as dead as she felt.

The doctor was surprised that Shepard had also managed to save his assistant and agreed with killing the thugs and agreed to help them fetch archangel. After restocking on food, ammo and med supplies both levo and dextro encase the angle needed them they moved out. They stopped by the club to inform Aria that the plague was dealt with. 

“I don’t see why we needed to do that.” Jack grouched, Fury stopped and looked her in the eye. 

“Simple Jack Aria is the queen here and you don’t fuck with her if you want to live here or do business here and as this will most likely be our main supply station for the mission. I would like to keep her happy as when I lived here with the blood pack I saw firsthand what happened when you upset her and I still gives me nightmares. "she is almost as bad as Cerberus when it comes to punishing people.” Jack shivered at the tone in his voice as much as the words, someone who could give a person who had been through as much shit as Fury nightmare was a major badass in her book.  
___________________

The merc base was large and instead of heading right for archangel like Jack thought he would, Fury seemed to be working with the thief to steal secrets and fund from the bosses and fucking shit up for them when they would make the next push for archangel. Fury was reprogramming a heavy mech while the thief did the same for the smaller mechs. 

“There we go that should make things a lot more fun with the exception of us and the turian over yonder wall the mechs will try and kill everything they can.” Fury said with a nasty smile on his face and Jack smiled, this was something she could get fucking behind. When they came across the blood pack they growled at Fury, until a deep rumbling voice called out. 

“Urdnot Fury. I thought you had gone and become a hero then died like the pyJack you are.” The biggest Krogan Jack had ever seen walked up, throwing a vorcha to the side before standing in front of fury and rearing back. 

Jack knew what was about to happen and winced in preparation for the skull shattering head-butt that would most likely lay Fury out flat, what happened surprised her ad Fury reared back and slammed his head into Gram’s at the same time and caused them to both stagger and shake their heads. 

“Gram I see that you head is still soft as your brain.” Fury sneered at the large Krogan. Jack thought the blow to the head must have rattled Fury’s brain, until Gram laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“I told the others that the only human ever to best me in a duel would not have gone soft enough working with humans that death could hold him, so you come to fight beside us to Kill archangel?” Gram asked in a much more friendly tone. 

“No actually, I know that he has been causing problems for the blood pack and others here but you are wasting resource in killing him.” smirked at him, Jack was worried about that fucking look. 

“Really Fury and how would you propose I rid myself of this trouble who has vexed me for so long?” Gram demanded in a deep rumble. 

“Simple pull you men back once my team and I are across and let me steal archangel away for a mission that I have.” Fury explain and Jack and Mordin shared a look that conveyed that they thought Fury had lost it that is until Gram started laughing again. 

“Hahaha Fury I should have known when I smelled you would you would have some special plan for archangel in mind you would never go for such a small bounty with such a large group. Very well Fury I will do as you ask so long as you promise me you will make sure he does not bother my operations again.” 

“I promise that if he survives my mission I will make sure he does not disturb the blood pack again old friend, after all this is over we should get a drink and catch up.” Fury said shaking hands with the large Krogan who laughed and agreed.  


“Damn Fury I thought you were going to get us killed with that little stunt you fucker?”-“Yes unlikely that Krogan would have been favourable to proposal too risky” Mordin and Jack spoke at the same time, as soon as they were out of the room. 

“Relax I knew Gram from my blood pack days and is one of my old krat. After making sure he still liked and remembered me I knew that he would agree to my plan if not out of old friendship and Krat blood then out of profit with a promise that Archangel would be out of his way on a mission overseen by an old pack member he would not have to throw any more time, money or troops at this problem.” Fury explained and Jack thought that made some fucking sense. 

After meeting the man who was giving them their assignments and working on the gun ship Fury killed the man before taking some tools and approaching the gunship. After a few minutes of working on it he stepped away and signaled them to move.  


Before they climbed the wall Kasumi shimmered into view causing Jack to Jump and glare at her. “Fury what did you do to the ship?” the thief asked. 

“I rigged it so if he fires more than a single missile it will cause all of his missiles to explode.” Fury explained and Jack looked at him. “Why not have it so if the fucker tries to fire a missile it will blow that would make more god damn fucking sense.” 

“No I looked at it the sensors are too sensitive for that he would know as soon as it started up what was wrong this way it will bypass the system checks.” Jack was surprised at the strange skills Fury possessed. “How do you know how to do this kind of stuff?” 

“Work in the underworld long enough for enough fucked up people you’ll learn all sorts of things.” Fury explained before signaling the team forward making Kasumi stay uncloaked until they could reach the turian.


	4. welcome back Garrus

Fury's POV 

Fury and his team vaulted the fence and moved forward, Fury opened a closed Comm to the rest of his team. “Mordin and Jack open fire, Kasumi cloak and get into the building stay in cover and kill anyone who is not us or our target.” Fury barked before glowing blue and charging into the mercs crushing three of them in the process of tackling the fourth. 

“Hell yeah!” Fury heard Jack shout over the channel and he smiled as he slipped into his battle lust letting it guide aim and actions trusting in his team to cover him. His shotgun blazed take mercs out left and right as he moved forward, he felt a concussive shot hit him and his HUD told him it was his angel. 

He raised his right hand to show the turian the finger, his team moved forward and left behind a blood soaked bridge that was covered in bodies of serval races. He swept the building, grabbing ammo on the way. When they reached the turian, he called out and the fucker had the balls to raise a hand to signal he should wait for a minute. 'This Jack-ass better be worth it.' Fury thought.

Fury was shocked to fucking say the least when his old squad mate Garrus took his helmet off and showed himself to be archangel. “Garrus? What the fuck are you doing in this piss hole? And more importantly how did you manage to piss of every single major merc group of my old stomping grounds so badly they are working together.” 

“It wasn’t easy, I had to work really hard at it. But what are you doing here Shepard, I thought you were dead?” Garrus asked and Fury scowled. 

“I was dead the fuckers over at Cerberus brought me back to hunt down the collectors who are attacking colonies.” Fury explained just as then they heard a large mech crash out on to the bridge and Garrus cursed but Fury smiled. 

“Relax G. My old friend Kasumi here and I reprogrammed the mechs, that eclipse was dumb enough to bring so sit back and enjoy the show.” Fury had just finished talking, when the mech suddenly tilted and sparked. It began turning and starting to slaughter the mercs trying to cross in a hail of bullets and missile. They heard a series of explosions as the Loki mechs all over heated and exploded.

“Whoa! Kasumi I thought I told you to reprogram not turn them into bombs.” Fury called into the empty air which caused Kasumi to drop her cloak, that caused Garrus to start slightly. 

“Sorry they must have modded the damn bots.” Kasumi apologized raising her hand helplessly. “Oh well still made for a pretty light show anyway.” Fury responded shrugging slightly, They heard a strange sound and turned in horror to see the gun ship rising into view from the far window. 

“Hit the deck!” Fury called Tackling Jack to the ground, as he dove behind a pillar for cover. 

The rest of the group moving to other cover barely in time for a hail of bullets to pin them down while other members of the blue suns dropped on to the floor below. “Fuck! Mordin stay here, and keep that gunship busy! Kasumi and Jack on me, we have some fuckers who are party crashing to kill!” Fury yelled over the hail of gun fire.

Fury and Jack worked, well together Jack gathering the mercs into position for Fury to crash into them and finish them off with a shotgun blast. Kasumi kept the others at bay ,until the pair could deal with them. The sound of a rocket going off, told him that something was going wrong upstairs. 

“Mordin status report NOW!” Fury roared as he grabbed a merc by the head and proceeded to pop said merc’s head like a grape against a pillar. 

“Shepard! Archangel hit by rocket severely injured need to Evac to med bay ASAP.” Came the reply just before a second more powerful blast went off, the dropship had tried to launch a second missile and as a result had been blown to tiny pieces. 

“Normandy I need a med Evac ASAP at my location and bring dextro medi-gel and tell Chakwas to prep the med-bay and the patient is Garrus a turian.” Fury barked as soon as he raised the Normandy. 

Rushing to the upper floor sliding next to Garrus and assessing the situation. Seeing that Mordin had the major wound covered but would need all of their dextro medi-gel he called Jack over. 

“All right Jack your biotic lessons start now, I am going to show you a trick I picked up on the Krogan home world. You’re going to create a small barrier to act like a plug in his wounds. 

"Now do what I do on the other large wound but remember that we need to maintain contact to feel the wound so make sure you are in a position that you can move from.” Fury said as he directed Jack to his side and showed her what he meant as he plugged a large puncture wound. Jack looked nervous. 

“Relax Jack if I can do it you can. You are just as powerful as I am or are you a weak little pussy, who can’t do dick all?” Fury challenged with an eyebrow raised. Jack gritted her teeth she knew he was egging her on to get over her fear, and fucking damn him if it wasn’t working. Growling she laid her hands on the big blue hide before closing her eyes and using her power to seal a wound.

Jack was breathing hard as they entered the med-bay from holding the barrier she was dripping sweat when a lab tech came up with a medi-gel applicator to replace her barrier with the gel and when she and Fury were free to move Fury passed her a drink and food bar designed specifically for helping biotics recover from over stressing their powers. 

“Fury, Jack I expect you back for your post mission checkups tomorrow or I will sedate you and do a full physical.” she called out to them as they tried to leave. 

“Just try it bitch.” Jack called bristling at the doc. 

“Jack don’t start with her she will make good on the promise trust me she used a dart gun on me and an old Krogan squad mate of mine once.” Fury said making Jack rethink her view of the doc. The Cerberus bitch came up demanding Shepard’s attention to which Fury just sighed and told her that she had half an hour before he went for a nap as his biotics running on empty.

Jack went back to her hidey hole and saw that on her cot rested a hammock bed and a note the read. 

‘Jack I had Kelly deliver this for you I have found over the years that a hammock is far more comfortable and easier to pack with you than a cot also it can be set up in a way to make it easy to react to hostile actions in it. Fury, PS we start training in the cargo bay at 01000 hours tomorrow Jack don’t be late.’ 

Jack felt a smile touch her lips before scowling, what the fuck this asshole’s idea was giving her this stuff and lessons to boot. Making up her mind she tapped into the ships records and pulled up the record that defined Fury’s marine career before he became a specter. 

The mission was the raid on the pirate moon of Torfan, Jack was shocked to learn the Fury got three fourths of his squad killed on the moon. But what really shocked her was the tactics Fury had employed. As sound caused her to jump in the hammock and looked up to see Fury standing there at the base of the stairs. 

“Good reading Jack?” Fury asked cocking a hip to lean on the wall. 

“Yeah reading about your fuck up on Torfan.” Jack said trying to get a rise out of the man but to her surprise he just laughed. 

“Ah that old story yeah that was a royal fuck up all right on my part for trusting the alliance to do their jobs properly and my fault for not taking command sooner.” Fury said and Jack could tell there was a story there. “Really so the reports wrong?” 

“Oh yeah it is wrong. I tell you what you let me sleep on the cot tonight and I will tell you the truth that none save me and my commanding officers know.” Fury offered. “Sure suit yourself but if you snore I smother you in your sleep.” Jack said. Fury sat on the cot leaning against the wall and started his tale.


	5. the truth of Torfan

2178 airspace above Torfan

Fury sat in shuttle as they waited for the launch signal, when the signal to drop things started fine until suddenly the shuttle was rocked by missile fire. “Fuck those bastards were supposed to be still under ground after that last barrage!” A marine yelled as some of the men began panicking and Major Kyle tried to restore order. A blast rocked the ship and the lights flickered. 

“All hands brace for impact this is going to be cutting it close.” The voice of the pilot called over their Comms. Fury gripped his harness hard, and felt the shuttle crash and skid. 

“Everyone out, Now!” Roared Fury as he ripped out of his harness, and booted the door open and dove out. 

The marines that followed were all from fury’s team or those who knew his reputation for knowing when things are about to blow, they were lucky because just as they got clear before a missile blew the shuttle to pieces. The rest of the day was downhill from there most of the command chain had been killed along with the supply ships, the barrage that should have driven the bastards deeper into the moon had not factored in just how dense the surface was allowing the slavers to get back to the surface in time to shoot down many of the shuttles. 

Major Kyle proved that he could not handle true command as every command he made was from a text book and Kyle kept cracking worse until Fury had enough and laid the man flat and took command citing the Major had a mental break down.

Fury then rallied the troops and used some downright border line war crimes to get the job done. The first thing he did was collapse every entrance to the base he could find with high explosives to trap the pirates in the base, he then pumped in explosive fumes from the shuttles that were too damaged to fly but still intact to some degree he then caped the base after throwing in a pyro grenade. 

When the smoke cleared, he led his team into the base to follow the orders the group had been given ‘make sure no pirate escapes and make them into an example.’ The alliance denied those orders existed but he had been in the meeting when Hackett had given the order to the major. 

The orders were the reason why he had killed every single Batarian that was on the moon, he killed anything in the way even the slaves as he had no choice as they were too mentally broken to understand the humans were trying to help and attacked his team. 

Fury had to fight through swarm after swarm of the four eyed bastards. Every time he got a bit further he lost more men, and because of the bad rap the mission was having the alliance pulled support meaning no new resources or men. So Fury was stuck with a choice try to sustain a siege against an enemy that possessed lot more men and resources and better location than he had or try something that would get most of his men killed but would complete the mission. 

Fury purposed the idea to his men and they all agreed, knowing it was better to lose some of them rather than all of them in a sustained fight. The idea was simple a group would perform, what amounted to a suicide charge to push the Batarians back far enough, to allow another team to plant enough charges to cave the base in on itself. 

The was only one large problem the bombs all had to go off or it would not work, so the men who charged would die in either the charge or defending the bombs. He made it clear only volunteers would be going, to his pride every man stepped forward. When he said that he would be right beside them, his men shut Fury’s offer to go with them down hard. 

The worst part for Fury, was when all was said and done the men who charged were buried on that moon and branded near war criminals instead of the heroes they were. The trials that followed were the worst, the alliance threw him under the bus so hard. If it was not for their 'protection' he would have died from attacks by the Batarians, so that was how he got stuck fighting for a group he hates.

Aboard the Normandy (Present day)

When Fury finished the tale Jack whistled, turning to face him she shook her head. “Wow no wonder you don’t trust humans all that much Fury.” Jack said now understanding why he was collecting aliens and criminals as the so called up standing champions of the human race had done nothing but betray him. 

“So what are you going to do when this bullshit is over and fucking done with, go back to the alliance?” She asked wondering if he would be that the fucking much of a boy scout. Fury laughed “No I am planning to steal this ship and space anyone I dislike then use the data to hunt Cerberus and pirates down and kill and loot their stuff and live like a king.” 

Fury turned to look her in the eye and the look in his eye got her hot under the collar. “You know in that case I would need a first mate and I would need someone like you so what do you say Jack when this is over want to be my pirate queen?” Fury asked laying back on the cot raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Hell yeah! as long as I get an even cut of the haul.” Jack agreed. “Good then let’s get this collector nonsense out of the way so we can pirate.” Fury said before opening a Comm channel and told Joker to head for the location of the Krogan recruit and was told it would take two and half days to reach the planet. 

Fury said good night striped down to his under boxer briefs and Jack ran a leering eye over his form and she could see that most of his skin had been replaced he clearly had replaced a number of tattoos that had been partially blown off including the blood pack crest covering his entire upper back. 

He laid down on the cot and tucked a knife under his pillow and gripped another in his left hand as she noticed he was left handed before placing a pistol with full clip in easy reach and laid back closing his eye and feel asleep almost at once. Jack was impressed by him and growing more so each day as she learned that he was once just like her and now had far more skill with that thought in her mind as she laid down to sleep in the hammock she decided to take his lessons to get to the point where she could match if not beat the fucker.


	6. start the training

Jack

Jack came awake to the sound of someone moving she tensed until she heard. “I know that would have woken you if you’re anything like I am.” Fury said, Jack rolled in the hammock and saw him getting dressed and once again she admired the way his muscles moved under his heavily tattooed body. 

“Since you’re up now get dressed and we will go get some food before starting training.” Fury said leaning with his back to her. Jack was not a fucking morning person and hated the ass for waking her but she wanted those skills so she would keep her mouth shut but could not resist a parting shot. 

“Yeah-yeah fucker, don’t blow you load too soon. I will be ready when I’m ready not before.” Jack was saying that as she climbed out of the hammock when she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall feet off the ground arms pinned behind her holding her up with a knife that she could tell by the feel was sharp enough to kill through her easy as butter with a blowtorch. 

“Now Jack, I am going to tell you a few things and it would be in your best interest to pay attention understand?” Fury growled in her ear and for some reason Jack was turned on by how fast he could switch gears. “I said do you understand?” He snarled running the blade’s point lightly along her cheek bone. “Yeah I understand you fucker!” She snarled. 

“Good, now first things first I am not a morning person. So, until I have had breakfast I would advise against provoking me. Second I know what chest-pounding looks like and I have done it enough in my training so I will train you in the same manner. "In talks about or during training you will address me with respect, and call me battle master or sir. Third and finally until you have skills to block what I just did get use to a roommate because until you can defend yourself at all times I will be by your side to guard you from harm but also spring surprise quizzes like this until you can put up a fight, now get dress and get that sweet ass of yours up to the mess my fair lady.” Fury said with a shoved off her, before turning a climbing the stairs with a whistling tune on his lips. 

Jack was left shaken and turned on by the power that raged in the man and how fast he could use it, Jack wondered what she had gotten herself into as she quickly dressed and headed for the mess not wanting to risk another wall pinning that did not end a fight or a tumble in the sack.

Fury

Fury watched Jack grab some food and saw that at least she grabbed items that while quick and easy to eat were what a biotic needed to eat if she had chosen differently he would have sent her back, the reason he was being an ass was twofold one he was an ass and more importantly this was how his master and all Krogan who used his fighting style were trained and how he was trained. 

The harsh rules and actions in training built a recruit faster when teaching them to control their rage by becoming the focus of her rage the others around her would be safe and she would be able to use the rage easier in training the added benefit was that his constant presence meant that he would be able to guide her to the proper channels.  
After he had eaten he lend against a wall in the mess waiting for Jack to finish, while he waited he read up on the mission that would take place in two days when they arrived at the planet to recruit the Krogan. Okar was an old hated name among the clans which had Fury a bit nervous about how the old warlord would react to seeing him. 

Jack had finally finished eating so he nodded to the elevator and she followed respectfully but with a spark of anger and fear in her eyes, ‘Good I bit of fear will temper her reactions as long as she does not let it control her.’ He thought as they rode in silence into the cargo hold. 

A space had been cleared for their training, he turned to Jack and directed her to sit on one of the large cushions set up for them to meditate. When they were both seated and Jack was focusing on him and not the area around them he started speaking.

Jack

Jack walked into the cargo bay and saw that a large area with some weights boxes and sparing gear along with two large cushions had been set up in the center of the bay, Fury motioned for her to sit and she hoped this would not be like the asari commandos training she had seen with all the focus being on peace and a lack of emotions. 

“Now Jack the first thing we are going to do is, learn what it is that I am going to teach you in this room.” Fury said and Jack resisted a sigh of boredom, she knew the fucker would smash her into another wall if she did. 

“Now unlike most races the Krogan have a trait called the blood wrath and it is similar to the drugs that race in our veins when we fly into a rage, the training I will give you will teach you to control that rage and turn it from a roaring fire that consumes everything around you instead it will become a sharpened blade that will cleave through what you desire to cut.” Fury explained and waited for a moment letting Jack think and Jack thought the fucker was right about the rage, and how it act with her as she was and how what he described seemed similar to what he appeared to have. 

“The method to do this is simple you must learn to control your rage when to let it flood you to give you the power to fight on or when to back it off to allow your body to rest enough to recover before a larger rush. You must also learn to call the rage quickly and learn to never let it control you are your rages master not the other way around. "To do this we will train to powers in simple exercises and you will meditate here or in your hidey hole every day to learn to call on your power when you want it without your rage for you rage and power are two different things your rage increases your power but they must never be the same thing in your mind or your body if you are to control it. with me so far?” 

Jack thought about it wondering if this bullshit had any truth and found thinking back that there were times that if she had just stopped to rest for a minute or had pushed harder at times she would have gotten away or gotten off with less suffering so she nodded. 

“Good then we will start with a simple breathing exercise with biotics. You will gather your power into the space between your hands like so.” Fury held his hands up about chest level and about a hands span apart and gathered dark matter energy in the space between. 

“Then you will focus on both maintaining a perfect sphere and breathing in for seven beats holding for seven beats then breathing out for seven beats at the same time. You will do this every day when you wake up and before you sleep.” Fury then had Jack preform the maneuver and every time she messed up he tapped her forehead and corrected her firmly but not harshly. 

When she started to get mad he flicked her forehead and told her. “This is not to rage this is to understand what you power feels like devoid of rage so raging while doing it is pointless but you’re at your limit I can see so we will move on for today but we will do this at the start of every session.”

Fury

Fury had jack stand and move the large cushions to the side, then he had her stretch out. He pushed he limits in every step then when she was limber and warmed up he tossed her a pair of sparing gloves. “Nice are we going to spar?” 

“Are we going to spar?” He made a gesture clearly meaning that she was missing something. “Are we going to spar battle master?” She said with only a small grumble, he smiled she was far more open to this than he had been. 

“No, what we are going to do is I will hold up a blocking mitt and you will hit it without you biotics and dodge and counter blows I send you way.” Fury said slipping on the gloves and they began. 

after a few times of her dodging the counters fairly well he raised a glow and with the other gestured and pulled a box off to her side into her she crashed to the ground and came pull with a roar and a charge at him. Fury simply slammed her down onto the Mats then moved to pin her arms. “Now control yourself, I will not tell you to calm as that defeats the point.” 

“Then what is the point you fucking ass you just launched an attack like that? You said no biotics!” Jack Snarled still trying to get him off her. 

“No I did not I said you were not to hit my gloves with the biotics and also an enemy will not fight fair if you do not pay attention you your surroundings them you will die in a fight with a truly skilled member of the underworld.” Fury calmly explained and when Jack finally stopped struggling he got off her. 

“Now again this time control your rage and allow yourself to watch me we will start small focus on me then work your way out wards look and my upper torso that will give you a hint at what I am about to do and feel for the pulse of biotics in a fight that will tell you if I am about to try something.” Fury explained as they began again. 

After nearly an hour of that he stopped them, and had her stretch to cool down. Then had her do the breathing again, before having her clean up and hit the showers. He was happy with the day’s progress.

Jack

Jack was sore but in a good way and after eating she went back down to her room and true to his word as soon as she reached the bottom she found herself slammed against a wall again. She growled. “Now Jack I will tell you again never assume your safe always watch the shadows never relax fully until you have checked the new area.” Fury growled into her ear before dropping her, moving to sit on the cot and starting to read something without even looking at her. 

So Jack decided to try and get him to react she started to strip in front of him in a way that was borderline strip tease before changing into her jumpsuit. Curling up in her hammock with the data files to look through the data files Fury had gotten her, that was how the pair passed the afternoon before Fury left to make the rounds and just as she was about to get up to go get something to eat Fury came back carrying to trays. 

“Here have some food, and before you overreact Kelly is in the mess and wants both you and I to talk to her about our feelings. So I figured since I need my yeomen I would bring you food before you went up there and killed her.” Fury explained passing her the tray before settling to eat. 

That was the last they spoke that night beyond when Fury left to return the trays and came back telling her that training was the same time tomorrow and with that he stripped down to his boxer briefs armed himself the same as last night and went to sleep. Jack looked at the man and thought about how much he had crammed into her fucking skull in just one morning. She smiled and decided that this training would be very interesting and that was her last thought as she fell asleep and did not dream for the second time in a row.


	7. find the krogan

Jack

Jack came awake to something moving near her and she did not let her breathing change as she readied herself for the attack that was surely about to come, when it came she was ready but not able to fully defend against it. She managed to dodge the first attempt to pin her against the wall but missed the sweeping kick that floored her and she snarled as she was pinned against the floor. 

She had taken to sleeping in the nude in an attempt to both distract Fury and to give him fewer hand holds, the later had work, the former however did not work how she wanted the only thing it did was make him keep her pinned longer while he felt her up every morning. The worst part about that was the fucker was too good damn fucking good with his hands. 

Every time he pinned her now even when they were both fully clothed he seemed to take a fucking sick and twisted amount of pleasure from bring her to knee shaking levels of orgasm with just his hands and the really fucked up thing was the better she did at stopping him the greater the pleasure he gave her was. Once she cried out from her climax Fury jumped off her and cleaned off his hands before starting to dress. 

“Battlemaster why do you do that every fucking time now?” She damned angrily as this was the nearly fifteenth time in the last two days. 

“I explained it is to teach you to defend yourself Jack.” Fury explained, with an eye roll and his fucking tone made Jack grit her teeth. 

She knew that she would have to ask in a different, more direct fashion as the fucker loved messing with people like that, where as she lashed out with rage to get people to drop things Fury used deflection and bad jokes to do the same fucking thing. 

“I mean why do you basically rape me every time?” Jack snapped and saw something that looked a lot like hurt pass over Fury’s face. 

‘what the fuck was that what about that could hurt a monster’s feelings like this fucking demon?’ Jack asked in her head and her answer came when Fury answered. “Jack if I thought for a single moment you thought that was rape I would have backed off at once. I will commit many crimes but rape is not one of them so do you want me to stop.” 

Jack was floored but then she stopped and thought about it he never entered her once and if she showed displeasure or discomfort at being touched somewhere he moved away, ‘Fuck I forgot just because the fucker is a guy does not mean he and the other clones in the base ran by those monsters Cerberus were probably raped daily just like me and the others at Teltin where.’

Jack answered with a slight blush. “I did not say stop, I just fucking want to know why you are making me cum every damn fucking time! “ Fury had a smirk that Jack wanted to smack that smirk off his face, but she knew to try would only end with her flying across the room.

“Simple it is a reward for being able to somewhat defend against me, if you ever manage to stop me I will let you pick your reward if you want something that is easy to and quick to give no matter where we are tell me and I will use that instead.” Fury said, that made Jack stop and ask something else as she pulled on her clothes after wiping herself down. 

“Then what did your Battlemaster give you because I don’t think a Krogan would be as good at fucking like you are.” Fury laughed at that. 

“Your right about that no talent among the lot of them, I got a special treat every time. A chunk of pyJack meat cooked in a special mix of spices. damn if we ever get to the homeworld we have to do two things. One we need to pick up a fuck tonne of that meat and second we need to convince the clan chief to let you take the trails as you would be able to pass like I did and it would show you what my lessons mean in the real world.” Fury said still sounding like he was laughing as he and Jack headed for the elevator.

Fury 

Fury ran a quick light workout with Jack to make sure she was ready for today’s mission. He called all members of the ground team into the ready room to go over the battle plan for the mission, Jack stood at his right hand at the head of the table face the door with Kasumi standing on his left with the rest fanned out around the table and looking at the holographic display of the planet’s surface. 

“Alright listen up here is the game plan for today, we are here to retrieve warlord Okeer the Krogan. Now the warlord may become a problem when he learns who I am” Fury said and at the confused looks he explained. 

“Okeer is an old and deeply hated name among the krogan and as a member of one of the clans he may have a problem with me.” Some of the team’s members looked surprised to learn he was a member of a Krogan clan they all knew about him being a former member of the blood pack but not all of them had known that tid bit. 

“Now here is how we are going to play it we will land here.” Fury said, using the computer to highlight a spot on the map. “From there we split into three groups, Kasumi will stay with the shuttle to insure that no assholes steal our ride out of there and to be there in case we need a quick Evac. The other groups will be as follows I will be taking Garrus and Jack with me, while Miranda will be leading Zaeed and Jacob in the second team understood.” 

“Why are we letting the Cheerleader lead a team?” Jack Demanded, and Fury was not surprised by the venom in her voice he did not like Miranda at first but after talking with her he learned that she was not like the rest of the Cerberus. 

“Several reasons Jack. She is technically my xo and I need her to be able to lead the ground team should something happen to me, and this way she starts with someone she knows and a vet. She also is different from the rest of Cerberus she had no part in bases or labs that committed horrors beyond raising me from the dead. 

“The final reason is she is the only one besides Garrus -who I need at my six while I train you- who has experience leading men into battle without getting them all killed and has lead teams in the last few years, Zaeed has lead men but it has been years since he worked on a team.” Fury explained, making sure to keep his voice calm and soothing without it being obvious to Calm Jack. It worked she still looked unhappy but grudgingly agreed to the assignments and Miranda looked happy with the reasons.

“Alright back to the plan now we will act as a team until we reach a crossroads and we need to split then we split, if we encounter hostiles then we kill them all and mark the body’s locations so we can strip the bodies later to sell everything on omega later for so extra cash.” Fury explained, and once everything was cleared the groups moved off to ready themselves. 

Jack headed to her bolt hole while fury moved to his cabin to suit up and Miranda moved to her office to set up and Garrus who had been given new dual Comm armor as his was wrecked moved to the battery to grab his weapons the rest moved to the armory to suit up. When the team assembled at the shuttle he climbed into the vessel and had Kasumi pilot them down. 

Fury could shoot any kind of weapon out there and hack through almost anything but to have him drive anything was just asking for trouble as he had no skill when it came to drive and as his old Battlemaster said he drove like he fought never let anything stand in your way just go through it.

Jack

Jack Watched fury, as Fury swung his sword releasing a shock wave that knocked the fucking mercs down. Jack saw him signal her to finally try the kick ass charge of his on the downed group, when she rushed them and slammed two out of the three flat killing one of the pair. She started to turn to kill the third and saw that she would not reach the fucker before the arse could empty his clip of pyro ammo into her. 

Before she could curse the bastard blink’s skull suddenly was splattered over the ground and she was stunned until a groan alerted her to the fact the other fucking ass was alive still so she crushed his chest with a biotic kick to the chest. 

“And that Jack was why I brought Garrus with us as he is very good at head shots.” Fury remarked, coming up behind her while cleaning the blood off his blade. 

“Not a bad charge for your first time in live combat, but a hint for next time aim for the person with the strongest shields left as that arse will be the one most likely to still be moving if you don’t flatten him on the first shot.” Fury said and Jack tried to be mad about that but she could not as she had

gone for the weakest thinking she could handle it but had been proven wrong and that was what pissed her off and made her depressed at the same time.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, just use this failure to improve for the next time. Every time you fuck up, don’t wallow in it just let it fuel the passion and rage to get better now let’s go find you some more practice dummies shall we.” Fury said, as Garrus moved up behind them still carrying his sniper rifle. 

The teams had split when they found the entrance to the labs the other team had gone to hunt this Blue sun fucking leader who kept yelling over the loudspeakers. “Yes Battle master.” Jack said with not nearly as before grudging respect.

As they worked their way through the base, Jack saw just why Fury was a member of the Krogan clans as he fought and killed the tank bred ones, some with guns but a few he killed in close quarter combat with his sword driving into their mouths to reach the soft tissue inside to hit the spine and brain to kill them. When they came across an asari who seemed to know Fury she was surprised to watch Fury let her go.

“That will come back to bite you in the ass one day, you know that right?” Jack asked but Fury shook his head. 

“No it won’t, I know her kind she will try and find some new good to do and both times I have found her now she has been helping my brothers in clan. Even if it was misguided, I think that I should let every scientist who tries to help humanly the Krogans like she is live. As who knows one day I might have a use for her and now that is twice I have saved her life in a way so she owes me.” Fury Explained. 

Jack thought about it as realized that he was right. that having her in his pocket down the road might be useful and she could fucking respect wanting to hold as many of the damn cards as you could.

When they entered the room that held the warlord, Jack was shocked to see how old he looked and how tense Fury became as Okeer looked up. They heard the sounds of fighting and looked out the windows, to see the second team in the process of killing the Fucker who lead these blue sun arseholes. 

“Ah the great Urdnot fury killer of Saren’s pale hoard come to beg my help it is so glorious.” The old warlord Crowed, and Jack did not like his tone when speaking about her Battlemaster. 

“Okeer I came because you sold yourself to Cerberus and to me by extension, so I am Your Battlemaster and I expect you to address me with the respect my tittle deserves you old relic.” Fury growled. 

“Ha you and your clan are still stuck in the past and dream of the hoard, where I have created the perfect Krogan to make the lance that the galaxy will fear when we deliver the blow to the curse of the Genophage and the blow will be the worst we can deal as we will rise to ignore it. Let a thousand die in a clutch if it means we can raise a generation of the best.” Okeer ranted, and Jack wanted to kill the bastard. He was still talking down to them but when she looked at Fury, she nearly smiled as Fury had a look on his face that he always wore when he found a cheat or loophole. 

“So that krogan there is the perfect Krogan, and is already combat ready?” Fury asked, Okeer reared up as if offended at the question. 

“Of course my perfect grunt is ready for combat he is the ultimate Krogan and when unleashed shall be a force unlike any other.” Okeer cried turn to look at the tank, and so he miss what Jack did not, Fury pulling his sword off the mag lock on his left shoulder. 

“Good, that was all I needed to know. I thank you, Okeer you have done clan Urdnot a great service with your death by leaving your grunt to my care to be raised to fight for me and my clan.” Fury said signaling the others to fall back. 

Jack was nervous as she knew Fury was tough but the old bastard was hundreds of years older with a lot more experience in battle and a giant axe strapped to his back. “WHAT! You dare to raise a blade at me to steal my creation whelp I will crush you bones!” Okeer roared as he charged Fury.

Fury

He had eaten right before entering the room, and with his recovering ability rivaling that of some of the fastest Krogan healers after Cerberus upgrade his already monstrous healing strength so he was more than ready to fight the Fucker. Okeer drew an axe like weapon and swung at Fury with a viscous amount of strength and growled when he only nicked the human who had leapt to the side in a roll. 

Okeer turned to face him this time they began circling, neither of them reaching for a fire arm as this was a duel between Krogan warriors and as such a duel like this was fought with melee weapons only. Okeer swung fast enough that the air whistled loudly in its wake. Fury jumped back getting a shallow cut across his chest, instead of being cleaved in half. Putting his back to the wall Fury let Okeer think he had cornered him. 

Fury slipped his right foot against the wall and crouched slightly readying himself to jump, when Okeer swung again with a two-handed swing Fury pushed off the wall in a rolling dive to come up with his blade driving into the fucking old relic’s right arm’s shoulder joint cutting through the bone and nerve with a bioticly charged molecular edge that separated the arm bones from the shoulder bones. 

The arm hung limply with the axe falling from now nerve dead fingers. Fury felt through the haze of blood lust a happy buzzing feeling that came as a result of the conditioning from Cerberus. Okeer roared once more before picking up the axe in his left hand and readied himself to fight again and Fury smile like a feral Varren. 

‘This was how a fight should be’ Fury thought, glad that despite his age and the work he had been doing, Okeer had not forgotten the roots that he came from in terms of combat. 

With a roar of his own Fury charged Okeer with his blade at the ready, and he drove it into Okeer’s other arm and rammed him to the ground with a growl he straddled he straddled the Krogan. Okeer looked at fury with a burning hate as he knew his death was coming but there was also respect for the human in the glare. 

“Finish me Urdnot Fury and claim you prize.” Okeer growled, and Fury’s smile was so feral that Okeer saw for the first time what had made the Krogan of clan Urdnot accept a human into their clan as Fury reached to grip the skull plate of Okeer. 

Fury strained his muscles as he pulled on the plate when he felt the plate come off he smiled at the old warlord before driving the plate into the warlord’s throat over and over again with brutal precision until the plate was deep enough to cut the spine. 

He calmly stood and bowed to the corpse and spoke a few words in the native tongue of the Krogan that amounted to ‘You fought bravely to bring me and yourself great honour with you in this fight. May the ancestors welcome you with open arms.’ Then he ordered the second team to their location and Kasumi to come pick them up as they had a new package. He turn to look at the Krogan in the tank thinking the number of trainees he had just went up.

Jack 

Jack had watched the fight with a mix of excitement and horror as the two fighters fought what was clearly some kind of ritualistic duel between them. When Fury nearly severed the arm of the Krogan she though he had won but the fucking Krogan just switched hands and Fury smiled. 

‘Clearly something is happening here other than a fight to the death here. But what the fuck is going on?’ Jack wondered and when the warlord spoke she realized what was going on. 

‘Fuck this is not just about the insult to his clan and over the tank baby over there, this is about proving to each other that they are both still Krogan no matter what race, or shape they are or what they are doing.’ 

When Fury killed the warlord in a brutal fashion Jack was impressed by both of them, Fury for being able to fight that well and Okeer, for facing death without flinching. When Fury said a few words over the corpse Jack found that instead of being disappointed in him like she might be for any other fucker she could only feel Respect for that action. As the old bastard had put up one hell of a fight.< /P> When they got back to the ship the cheerleader bitch wanted to just study the krogan and fury vetoed that right off the bat saying that he was going to open it and train Krogan alongside Jack to be part of the ground team. 

“Why would you take that risk?” Miranda demanded, and as much as Jack hated to agree with the bitch over anything she had to agree. 

“Simple as I told Okeer I will take the Grunt to my clan when this mission is over, and if he is as perfect as Okeer bragged then he will already have the basics down. Also he will not be the first Krogan I have trained to fight and obey me so I can handle one with no true combat experience and besides a Krogan like him will make a perfect tank for our team.” Fury explained, at the reveal that he had trained others before Jack and Miranda calmed down Jack now knew that Fury would be fine.

Fury stood with Jack by his side and Jack watched as he waved her to stand by the entrance and stepped forwards to open the tank. When the Krogan got its breath back it tackled Fury and Jack as about to help Fury when she saw that Fury had a gun in one hand. 

“Human male, before I kill you I need a name.” the Krogan demanded, Fury just reared back and head butted the Krogan with his head wrapped in biotic light the Krogan stumbled back a few steps from surprise. 

“Now listen here you Krogan whelp! I am called Fury Shepard Urdnot and your name is Grunt.” Fury said calmly, while standing there relaxed as if the bastard had not just pinned Fury to the wall. 

“Grunt that name will do. Now I seek a fight and you shall do for now.” The krogan said, before looking like he was about to charge. 

“Grunt, I am a Battlemaster of clan Urdnot serve and train under me, and I promise you a chance to fight worthy foes that number many that are also a truly worthy test of skill and combat prowess. So will you bow to my orders and lessons or do I slay you here and add you to the long list of enemies I have slain?” Fury asked. 

Jack was impressed at the balls on fury as he had put his pistol away and stood facing a Krogan that stood at seven feet and a half tall nearly a full half foot taller than Fury and still looked like he could kick the Krogan’s ass. 

“You carry yourself well as a Battlemaster should. I know the name Urdnot from the tank mother and know that is a strong clan so I will follow you so long as you find good fights and worthy foes.” The krogan rumbled, extending a arm to Fury and Fury grasped the Krogan’s forearm of the arm extended and the Krogan did the same. 

“Good now this is Jack, she is the other one I am training to harness the rage that boils in all three of our veins so tomorrow we will begin your lessons and 01000 hours. This room will be you room.” Fury stated before leaving when EDI called out that TIM wanted to talk on the vid com. 

Jack watched Fury leave and turned back to the Krogan when he spoke. “I am curious what happened to Okeer?” Grunt asked looking at her. 

“The fucker bad mouthed, Fury and his clan so Fury challenged him to some kind of melee duel or some shit and Fury buried the arse’s skull plate in his spine from the front.” Jack explained and to she was surprise Grunt laughed. 

“Ha my Battlemaster may just prove to be a very good teacher with he can kill a warlord like Okeer who once was the best at melee combat.” Jack smiled, and nodded to grunt before leaving to head to her bolt hole to perform the breathing excises that Fury had given her and think over the fucking long day.


	8. Horizon launch

FURY

Fury stalked out of the Comm room and told Joker to get to the colony as fast as possible and got the report that the time of arrive was twelve hours. Trying to keep his rage at TIM contained he checked in with Mordin to make sure the protection was up to snuff. 

“Alright Edi call all ground team members to the ready room.” Fury ordered as he headed for the room himself. 

‘The fucker is lying about something.’ Fury thought to himself, and with that he made a detour to his cabin. Where he had hidden a Comm burst device that when they approached the Comm buoy near the relay it would launch a simple but secure message that TIM would not be able to spy on. 

The message was short ‘Ashley on route to horizon TIM thinks it is the next target be ready. TIM may have used you guys as bait.’ 

This was not first message he had sent to her, Anderson may have wanted to keep her hidden from him but nothing stays hidden if Fury wants it. Ashley had been pissed when he found her at first but after learning what happened to him and receiving the files on the project that brought him back she had been more open to talking.

ASHLEY 

Ashley as talking with the head engineer trying not to give into the impulse of smashing his head into the wall, how long did it take to find the targeting program problem. If they just let her deal with it, she would have had it done by now. The colonists were dragging their feet at every turn and did not seem to understand that the faster they got the towers fully ready the faster she left. Leaving the team to work on the problem she got a message on her tool. 

The message was short as all messages from fury, besides the medical project files and mission reports he kept sending her via a work around were. The message told her that they may be under attack and just as she was about to turn around to tell the gunners a swarm of bugs flew out a giant ship that came crashing down through the atmosphere. 

“Fuck! Run get to shelter NOW!” She yelled as the colonist started panicking while she bolted for the gun towers she needed to get them running now if the colonist were to have even chance of surviving she could only hope Fury got here soon.

JACK

Fury looked at them all before speaking and she had learn to read him enough that she could tell that whatever caused them to head for a back water colony had him pissed about something. “Alright here is what we know.” Fury said pulling up a topographical map of the colony. 

“TIM says, that the colony has been experiencing Comm crashes for the last few hours and that has been the signal for an attack by those bugs every time. Now we have a few hours window still so we are racing to get there before the fuckers can get away. Second thing we know, is that an old squad mate Ashley is down there so I doubt that is an accident. Hell, I would bet money that TIM set us up by using her as a lure.” Jack snarled at the mention of that prick TIM 

“Shepard I know you have a past with him but I doubt he would do something like that.” The Cerberus bitch said and jack and Fury scoffed, both of them knew what he would do if he thought it helped him. 

“Oh yeah then how did Anderson know about me working for Cerberus before I even had docked anywhere besides freedom progress.” He countered. “What?” 

”Yeah read me a fucking right over it and when I asked how he knew he told me that someone leaked it to the council.” Fury said, and the cheerleader got paler as Fury spoke. 

Jack knew that the bitch had just figured out that any chance of Cerberus ever convincing Fury to work with them past the mission was gone as if there was one thing the ground team knew about fury it was you don’t use him like a tool. 

Fury explained that the teams would be splitting up to cover the most ground Fury would be leading a team of Grunt, Jack and Garrus. The bitch would be leading a team made up of the rest of the team. The first teams goal was kill every collector that they saw while clearing the way, the second team would follow cleaning up and searching for clues and ways to help learn more about the bugs. Fury told them to all take a sleep aid and bunk up and to be ready when they arrived in eleven hours.< /p> Fury pulled Jack up to his cabin and Jack wondered if he finally decided he wanted a good old fashion fuck before hitting the colony.

FURY

“Jack I need to tell you something to shut off you Omni-tool.” Fury said as he waved his tool at the room and started the blocking program on all mics and cameras. 

“What the fuck for?” Jack asked even as she turned off the tool causing Fury to smile on the inside that she was starting to trust him far more and he wondered about why that gave him so much pleasure. 

“It is so there is no chance that anyone will over hear this.” He explained, Jack frowned. “Hear what?” 

“When I went to the citadel for the first time since dying I planted a bug in my old OX’s computer to track down my old squad mates.” Fury explained, and he saw Jack was understanding just how much trust he was placing in her and again he found himself wondering why he care if she trusted him. 

“What I found I used to set up a cloud drop box, that allowed me to send messages to Ashley without anyone knowing about it. I have been funneling Data files and mission reports to her to give the council and alliance in exchange for immunity for any war crimes I pull while with Cerberus, so that is why it is imperative Ashley survives. She dies a lose my contact that will get me and all of my ground crew cleared records and I mean cleared not even a fucking traffic ticket once the mission is done.” Jack’s eyes went wide as what he said set in.

JACK

‘What the fuck, that means I would be free and clear.’ “Why for the whole team and not just yourself?” Jack asked, wondering what could make the fucker ask for that and not more for himself. 

“Simple I will owe a huge debt to the ground team after this is over and I plan to ask them to join me on my pirating but I will be targeting Cerberus and slavers and such so a clean record means easier hunting and more cash for bounties.” Jack smiled, as Fury spoke the fucker was planning far and making sure that he was covered. No one would hunt a pirate that hunted other pirates or slavers but with a clean record they would have an easier time of it. “Alright let’s go make sure you little alliance bitch fucking survives as I want that clean record.” 

Fury chuckled at her words and she flushed for some fucked up reason. ‘The fuck is wrong with me he just laughed it is not like he is flirting with me.’ She thought pissed at herself. 

“Tell you what Jack she makes it through this mission I will let you pick a reward that is in my power to grant.” Fury offered, smirking. 

Jack at once thought about having him tie her to that giant bed of his and fucking her hard and long enough that she forgot her name. Jack flushed at where her mind went first. She bolted before she did something else that made her flush in front of the smirking jack ass. 

FURY

The shuttle landed and the teams spilt up with Fury in the lead, he would have to keep an eye on Grunt in the fight as this would be his first mission but Jack had already shown that she was a quick learner so he should not have to watch her too much. 

“Ash come Ashe do you read me.” Fury called over a band wave they had set up beforehand. 

“Fury? Thank god, you arrived I am trapped in the AA tower I have the gun’s targeting program up and running perfectly now, but there is just the tower’s power cells running the computer I need the generator back online to start hitting these bugs… Fuck the bastards are trying to get in Fury move quick, I need the generator online again now!” Ashley called over the channel.

“Alright change of plans, Beta team head for the generator building and get that damn thing online. Ashley is in the AA tower, that is where the Alpha team is going if we can it the generator back online we can kick those fucked in what passes for their nut sack. Move!” Fury barked before moving forward into a large group of Collectors that were starting to descend as the beta team move off for the generators grabbing the shuttle to get there faster.


	9. bring the guns to bare

JACK

Jack watched Fury hit a collector with his shotgun barrel wrapped in a biotic field, caving the creature’s head in. ‘Fucker really has a thing for crushing heads I wonder what the fucking hell is up with that shit?’ Jack thought as her own shotgun shot tore through a collector. 

“I AM KROGAN!” Roared grunt before Jack saw him pick up a collector and use it as a club to kill another one. 

“Hell yeah!” Jack yell laughing and heard Garrus mutter over the Comms. “Great, just great now I have to deal with three Krogans not just two.” 

“Oh, bite me Garrus!” she shot back and on the heels of her comment she heard. “No, you can’t bite her Garrus. Only I am allowed to bite that sweet piece of ass, you try and I start hitting random buttons on the Thaix cannon!” Fury called over the Comm. 

The comment caused heat that had nothing to do with the killing she was busy doing pool in her center. “Assuming direct control of this form.” Came the sound from a collector that started glowing. “Shepard this hurts you, I am the Harbinger of you destruction.” 

FURY

“How the fuck does that thing know my name!” Fury yelled as he ducked behind cover to cool his biotics down. 

“How the fuck would I know jack ass? I say just kill it died!” Jack yelled, and Grunt roared his approval. 

“It was unspoken that of course we are killing this arse, but I am freaked out that I have a stalker.” Fury said before hurling a shock wave at a Scion then unloading a clip of his shot gun into it before pulling out an SMG and firing at the butt ugly glowing arse that kept yammering. 

“Is it too much to ask for my prey not to try and talk to me as I kill it, I like hearing screams of pain not useless chatter!” Fury snapped after what felt like the tenth time in an hour he killed the fucker calling itself Harbinger. 

“Yeah it is killing my lady boner!” Jack called “Keep it in your pants, until everything trying to kill us is dead Jack.” Fury called, out as they rounded the corner to reach the AA towers. 

what Fury saw had him seeing red as some fucking floating bug thing that seemed to be made out of a crap ton of people was firing at the door to the tower until it saw them. “Fuck! Duck and cover!” Fury order, before once again tackling Jack into the nearest cover. 

“Fury when are you going to tackle me into safety?” Garrus called, mockingly from cover. 

“As soon as you turn into a hot chick, that kicks as much ass as Jack.” He called back, and saw Jack flush at the comment. 

After a few more moments of fighting, fury called out “Use the heavy weapons we aren’t making a dent in it otherwise.” As one the team unleash a barrage of heavy fire power and when the fucker finally dropped they heard over the Comms Miranda. “Fury the generator is online!”

JACK

Jack heard the announcement a single moment before a second one came over the channel that Fury’s old squad mate was using. “Fury power is back online keep them off me while I get this thing firing it should charge soon.” 

Jack cursed in her head, as Fury started barking orders thinking she did not have enough in her for another long fight even with Fury’s training she was starting to feel too hot from over using her biotics, and she could tell fury was in a similar condition. 

“Alright, rally at the door. Jack, I know this is pushing both of our limits but we need to move the boxes to provide cover.” Fury said, and Jack stood up straight. 

Like hell she would let Fury think she was weak, after they moved the boxes Fury shoved her into a sitting position and told her to eat and drink, while he did the same after telling the cheerleader to hurry the fuck up. The first husks showed up as she finished her rations.

FURY

His vison was starting to blur at the edges, the worst thing about his style was that long drawn out assaults like this were hell as his body screamed in protest after every shot was fired. Both Fury and Jack had long since passed the point, where any human biotic would have been bleeding out of their ears and nose while curled up on the ground. The deafening sound of the AA towers going off sound like the most heavenly music to Fury as they just cleared the last wave and even with the other team flanking from cover the fuckers had been using swarm tactics making Fury feel like death warmed over.

Fury dropped to the ground then felt, rather than saw Jack collapse next to him before she leaned her head on his shoulder clearly close to passing out and Fury was not far behind the fighting had been all fucking day. Not being able to round a corner without fighting off at least a half dozen fuckers. 

“Good Fucking work, Jack I knew you could do it.” Fury said, and Jack only Grunted before he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. 

“Damn Fury you look like hell!” Ashley said coming out of the Tower. 

“Yo ash I would stand to greet you but this ground is too damn soft for that shit!” Ashley just laughed, and they talked for a bit before Fury told her to get lost and report back to the Council what happened here. 

Fury ordered them back to the ship and just picked up jack who was still asleep and did not wake up until he laid her down in his bed even then it was just to swear at him before rolling over. Fury headed to the Comm room to have a talk with TIM where the jackass fully admitted to using Ashley. 

“Listen here you fucking prick, I am not some toy for you anymore I need all the details heading into a mission you jackass. You ever use anyone with a connection to me for something like this again and I will space the entire Normandy and just go pirating leaving the alliance to deal with the collectors.” He snapped, before leaving and telling Joker to get them to where Tali was. Joker told him it would take four days to reach the place.

TWO DAYS LATER

JACK

Jack paced her bolt hole, trying to sort out her feelings for Fury. Apart from training and meals she avoided him telling him, she needed to think about things and Fury seemed to also be thinking things over to having locked himself in with Kasumi. Jack knew that those two were like brother and sister, so were not fucking. She had started to find herself thinking about him a lot lately but what really freaked her out was on Horizon she had fallen asleep on his shoulder and woke up in his bed still dressed with a message on the night table. 

‘Jack, sorry about leaving you somewhere strange but I needed to change out of my armor before talking with TIMMY and I did not trust anyone to take care of you while I went to change so I just took you with me. Also, there is food in the mini fridge so eat and rest, feel free to use the shower and don’t forget to think on what you want for a reward. Yours FURY’

Jack felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about it, the worst thing is when she woke up she missed the sound of him breathing. After thinking for nearly an hour she glanced at the clock and saw it was late so she gathered her courage and decided to go with her plan to test if she was lusting after the ass or if it was something else. 

Jack entered the elevator and punched the button for deck one, she hoped he was still awake because she did not want to have to wake him up for this. She knocked on the door and Fury opened it wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and holding his heavy pistol. 

“Jack what can I do for you? You want to come and have a drink.” Fury asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder and Jack could only nod. She walked in and stood in the center of the room and looked around trying to think up a way to say what she would say. 

“What is the matter Jack, you look like you’re trying to decide if you are going to run away?” Fury said, and the concerned voice came with a look of concern as Fury handed her a drink then settled leaning against the wall with a single model ship on it.  
“I decided what I want as my reward.” At Fury’s raised eyebrow she continued. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name. I want you to fuck these damn feelings out of my fucking head!” She yelled the last part and panicked as she realized what she just said. 

“Jack I can fuck you if you want but I want to know something first Jack. Do you love me?” Fury asked and to Jack’s ears he sounded scared. 

“NO! I d-don’t know maybe Fuck if I know I have not been in love so what would I know.” Jack ranted turning away from him, not able for some reason able to handle seeing any kind of rejection in his eyes. Jack felt arms wrap around her and his chin come to rest on her head. 

“Trust me Jack when I say this, I don’t know yet if I love you. I have never felt these emptions before, and they freak the fuck out of me. I went to Kasumi as she is an old friend who has known me for years and I asked her what the fuck I was feeling and she told me it sounded like love. So, I will not fuck you, but I will try to make love to you if you are willing to see where this leads. 

“I cannot promise you a perfect romance but I swear I will never hurt you on purpose and if we keep an honest dialogue between us it should help at least that is what Kasumi told me.” Jack felt floored at his words. In that moment wrapped in his arms with him holding her she felt safe truly safe for the first time ever. “Guess we can try, but if I get you killed while you are stupidly protecting me or you get me killed protecting your fucking ass, I will hate you forever.” She said, and Fury just chuckled before turning her gently and kissing her gently.


	10. mate of the demon

FURY

Fury slowly deepened the kiss, until they were both nearly on fire from the passion building between them. Breaking the kiss, he swung her up into a bridal carry, he wanted this night to be different from the fucks she had up until this point. He set her gently down on the bed and began kissing her again, slowly he removed the harness she wore over prison outfit she insisted on wearing on the ship just to make the crew nervous. 

Fury had once spent time working in a whorehouse after he had just escaped the fuckers at Cerberus so he knew how to give a woman pleasure, he moved his hands lower still kissing but always watching for any signs of discomfort. When his hands had removed the rest of her clothes he removed his own single garment and gently laid her down on the bed to begin the night of passion and hopefully love.

JACK

Jack could feel Fury stripping her but she could only vaguely feel it as she was too distracted by the kiss, ‘where did the fucker learn this shit?’ Jack thought, doubting that he learned from the krogan how to do this. 

He set her on her back gently and began to deepen the kiss while one hand started on her tits while the other moved lower and began circling her clit but never touching. She was soon writhing from his attentions when she suddenly felt a finger slip into her slowly, all while Fury never missed a fucking beat this fucker knew what he was doing she would give him that. 

Suddenly his mouth was no longer on hers at it was not a quick break for air he had moved lower on her and before she could think to complain his tongue found its way to her clit her before his mouth followed, his fingers started moving faster and quickly found her G-spot that with the efforts of his mouth on her along with his remaining hand now kneading her ass she felt her end coming. 

When she started to cum she became aware of his mouth of hers again and the taste of her on his lips got her off even more, as she came down from the first waves she became aware that the arse was already inside her and working her over while holding himself up with one arm as he was kneading her tits with the other hand. 

‘I didn’t even notice the fucker hilt himself, damn what the fuck is up with that?’ She thought, before a particularly sharp thrust wiped all thoughts from her mind. 

The next time she became aware of anything beyond the masterful fucking he just gave her, she was being carried to the shower. “Where the fuck did you learn that?” She asked voice a bit sore from yelling. 

“Whore house on illium, I worked there for about two years before moving to omega.” 

“Why did you chose to work there?” Jack asked, as he set her down to bring the water up to temp before helping her in and continuing to work her over with a sensual rub down. 

“I did not have a choice I was an indentured servant which is basically slave they saved my life which apparently was enough to allow them to sign me up for a two year contract, but hey I got some skills out of it and not just fucking they taught me how to defended myself bare handed, needed to be able to handle unruly customers.” Fury explained, and Jack realized that Fury had a just as if not more messed fucking up life before he joined the alliance and that had ended badly to say the fucking least.

After the shower Fury carried her again to the bed and laid her down to give her a massage before tucking her in and crawling in after her, she did not think she would be able to sleep with him wrapped around her but she passed out quickly.

FURY

Fury Came awake to the weight of Jack on his chest sleeping soundly, and he smiled from the unknown feeling that passed through him. Glancing at the clock by his bed he sighed and realized it was time to wake Jack before eating and getting the morning workout done. 

“Jack it is time to get up.” Fury said gently before gently kissing her forehead to wake her. 

“UGH I hope you are not going to be all lovely dovey before I get coffee.” Jack grouched causing Fury to laugh softly. 

“No I am not now get that fine ass of yours off me, so we can go find food before Grunt blows a gasket waiting for training to start.” Fury ordered gently, pushing her off him so he could get dress in his workout gear, Jack snicker at the comment before throwing on her own clothes. 

“Just remember, this changes nothing in regards to the missions or training I am still your Battlemaster, but you are now my mate which makes you my equal in every other way. So that means you are free to use my room as your own. But now that you are my mate I might start. How did you once put it? ‘put it in’ when I pin you just to get my own enjoyment.” Fury cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah right fucker, I have no need for you shit to be leaking out of my ass!” Jack snapped at him. 

“That reminds me we need to talk to the doc to get birth control for you, also if you’re worried about the seed leaking out we could just use a butt plug to insure it stays?” Fury commented. 

“You have a plug and I will allow it, but why is it just me who needs birth control why not you?” Jack asked but looked a bit pale when Fury smiled and grabbed her ass as the elevator doors opened and he walked out with his hands on her ass.

“You will regret those words Jack as I just so happen to have one I bought it on a whim thinking I might use it for a punishment for you, before I remembered our shared past but now that I have permission. To your other point I take a wither tablet with my coffee every morning, to insure that I am sterile at all times this would just be for extra fucking protection because it would be my kind of fucking luck.” Fury explained. 

Grabbing his tray and handing one to Jack before moving to grab breakfast. Jack really paled at the comment about the plug but then blushed a bit and Fury knew she was open to the idea for real and decided to it next time. 

JACK

True to the fucker’s word Fury pushed her just as hard in training if not a little harder, but she was already showing marked improvement and she could see the pride in Fury’s eyes every time she beat her last source. It made her feel a fluttering in her core at that spark in his normally cold gaze. Grunt was also improving but at one point he snapped, and threw a crate at Fury’s head who ducked it with ease before glowing blue and handing the Krogan his ass on a platter and snarled at him. 

“The fuck is wrong with you whelp?” Fury growled 

“I do not know Battle master I feel anger at all times even when I try to clear my mind.” Jack almost felt bad for the fucker, at his pitiful tone but fury just looked at him for a long time like Grunt was a puzzle to be solved. Jack would have hated that look on anyone else but it worked on fury as the fucker she knew would never condone the things that had been done to them. 

Fury started laughing and got off Grunt both the krogan along with Jack looked confused. “What is so fucking funny Battlemaster?” Jack asked and grunt nodded along with her. 

“Grunt there is nothing wrong with you, you are just becoming a full adult Krogan.” Fury said, still laughing but he was calming now. 

Jack was floored at the reveal. “Wait that is it just puberty.” 

“Yep it means after we get Tali, we will have to head to the Krogan homeworld to get him the right and see if we can get it for you.” Fury explained, and Jack wondered what the rite was she only knew that it was something Fury went through to become a member of the clans. 

“The fuck is this fucking right battle master?” Jack asked, and a glance at Grunt showed that the young krogan also had no fucking clue. 

“A simple thing really, it is a way to teach the young Krogan their place in the world and show you can survive against the other beast of the homeworld. Basically you use a maw hammer to call a bunch of beasts to fight you way through, while learning the krogan history it also serves to remove the excess energy of young krogan.” Fury explained, and Jack felt wet at the idea of fighting to prove her place in the world and a chance to show fury just how worthy she was to stand by him.

“Alright let’s finish the session then we will get to the doc for Jack’s meds and rage suppressants for Grunt to last until we reach the homeworld.” Fury said, before starting the lessons again. 

The trip to the doc was slightly embarrassing for Jack thankfully Fury got the suppressants for Grunt before leaving to attend to his work load for the day. “Now Jack what kind do you want?” The doc asked when Fury had left saying that it was her business so what he wanted had no bearing. 

‘Fucker running and leaving me with the doc.’ she thought bitterly at him, fully admitting she would do the same thing. After a talk with the doc about options she chose the fucking shot as that way she could still have fun with out anything in her or taking pills that could easily switched out. After getting her shot she left.

She decided that if she fucking really wanted to be his equal, there was no point in hiding in the bolt hole she had and besides his bed was fucking great for sex. She entered the area and at once felt something off, she tensed and almost got Fury as he launched his attack but he pulled a move on her she had never seen before. 

“I have the plug Jack last chance to back out of it?” Fury rumbled in her ear, with his body pressed against her like this with her pinned to the bed she could feel his voice in her core and it got her off. 

The idea of Fury just taking her like a beast should have freaked her out given her past but this was Fury and the fucker swore he would never rape her so it would be her choice and she knew a single word or signal then he would be off her before she could blink. “Fucking hurry up and fuck my ass you fucking arse.” 

“Fine but your safe word is Cerberus, just say that and I stop no questions asked until you are calmed understand?” “Yeah just hurry up.” Jack pleaded grinding her ass against him. “What is the word jack?” Jack barked the word at him.

FURY

Fury smirked and reached down and with one arm still holding hers behind her back he pulled off her belt and used it to tied her wrists behind her back before roughly pulling her prisoner pants off along with her black thong. He quickly stripped her leaving her tied naked, with her ass hanging off the cot he pulled out a small tube of lube and used some to soften her asshole. Slowly stretching it out while his other hand pulled with her tongue, her told her that if she wanted to stop while her mouth was gagged just grunt three times while shaking her head.

Once her ass was prepared spun her around and dropped her to her knees in front of him his cock hard in front of her face. “Suck it and that is the only lube going on my cock, so remember that.” He said smirking at the lust filled eyes starting up at him. 

She then proceeded to try and take his entire length in one go, given his large sized that was ambitious. Once he was lubed up he roughly tossed her back half on the bed before hilting her in a single rough stroke that made her moan as he had prepped her well. He used on hand on her mouth while the other played with her tits and when his fingers in her mouth were soaked he started fucking her cunt with them. 

When she climaxed her thrashing sent him over the edge and he spilled his large load in her and continued to thrust and work her over until she came down and he had gone limp, pulling out he quickly lubed the plug and smoothly thrusted it in to her ass trapping his seed in her ass before he wiped his hands on a rag and undoing the belt. 

“Now you need the plug out for any reason at all, come to me and I will take it out for you. Now you need help moving your stuff?” Fury asked as he gently rubbed her down with the cloth before standing and wiping himself down before settling his outfit again. 

“No I am fine arse but if I need the wash room I am dragging you in with me.” Jack threaten him Fury just laughed. 

“Well then I will make sure to top you up before putting the plug back in as I think you look best like that.” Fury called, walking away enjoying the blush on her face. 

He walked up the stairs before checking in with the engineers and telling them that if all went well tomorrow after the mission there would be a new engineer joining them. Fury enjoyed the blushes and awkward glances they had, clearly they had been able to hear him and Jack. He left smirking and saw Jack walking a bit stiffly so he slapped her ass and she hit him back with a muttered comment. 

“Love you to dear!” He called sweetly before rounding the corner to talk with Zaeed.


	11. sun rains down

FURY 

The shuttle’s shields flared in the face of radiation from the dying sun, Fury stood with his chosen team of Grunt and Jacob with Kasumi providing scouting, while the other team were in the back of the shuttle to be dropped off at a second location closer to the downed quarian ship. Fury felt odd not taking Jack or Garrus with him but he knew the team needed to be able to trust each other so he was mixing the teams up on a mission that did not have the collectors running around. Garrus was also on the other team to provide a peace maker if the other team found Tali first or if they started in fighting which Fury did not put out of the realm of possibility given Jack’s feelings towards Miranda but her training should stop any fights Fury hoped. The shuttle rattled signaling the start of the hot descent, Fury braced himself and barked at his team. “Be prepared to bail, this boat is stopping for only a few moments and we are going in hot so weapons free and ready!” The Comm clicks told him his team was ready.

The moment the doors opened enough Fury was out and moving for cover and sweeping the LZ for contacts, he heard gun fire not far off. “We have contacts! Let’s move I want as many of these fools alive and well!” He snapped moving off at a swift jog with his team behind him, they came across the Quarian marines pinned down with Geth between them and Fury’s team. “Jacob Kasumi cover these Marines NOW! Grunt on point with me we have scrap to make!” His team signaled their acknowledgement before Fury turned into a steak of blue wrapped Terminus armor that smashed into a clustered group of Geth while Grunt roared and charged his own group with the others using heavy pistols to draw Geth away from the pinned Marines from cover.

JACK

The shuttle moved to a landing point near the Quarian ship their main job was to secure the point for extraction. “I expect you all to follow orders.” The cheerleader said looking at Jack who was Wearing similar heavy armor to the cheerleader, Jack just nodded not bothering to respond as this was her first mission away from the man who was now her mate and she was not about to fuck it up over a grudge with the bitch. ‘Like Fury is always trying to nail into me, I can hate all I want off the field of battle but on it she is part of my kratt and my current Battlemaster so I will obey.’ Jack thought determined to prove to Fury she was worthy of his efforts and not some pity fuck or case. “Jack do you understand I want to hear you say it.” The cheerleader said “I understand Battlemaster you are in charge until we are back on the ship.” Jack said keeping her building rage at the bitch leashed so she could use it on the toasters. “Miranda leave it alone.” Garrus said making the pair look at the aliens and old man in the back. “Yeah Fury goddamn promised she would obey, and if he really is training her like a krogan then you now have a human shaped tank that will fight to the death for you.” Zaeed said with a tone speaking to experience fighting against and with krogan. “Agreed Krogan training method used to instill controlled rage allowing for immense destruction while retaining ability to reason, very dangerous for enemy. Managed right very useful for allies.” The doc piped up in his rapid fire voice the made Jack think of a spinning top.

The shuttle landed and the cheerleader barked out in a tone that Jack could respect in her current battlefield mind set. “Alright Zaeed Jack take point clear enough cover for the rest of the team then hold, Garrus provide cover fire from here until the rest of the team has moved forward. Mordin with me move for cover when it is clear enough for you but keep to the right cover and I will move for the left. Now move!” Jack smiled behind her helmet before rolling out of the doors as soon as there was room with Zaeed on her tail, she came up sweeping on the left while Zaeed took right and together they moved forward watching for the toasters. A small group popped up near the entrance to the LZ to the base Jack and Zaeed dove for the forward most cover and came up firing. The Geth started to move apart but Jack with a feral growl snapped out a Singularity trapping the group until Jack could fly across the field to smash them into pieces from the biotic explosion.   
“Good work now let’s sweep this area before moving to meet up with the Commander.” The cheerleader ordered and Jack nodded moving to sweep with Zaeed while the rest moved in the other direction with Garrus watching the entrance for more toaster heads.

FURY 

Fury stands breathing deeply to slow his rampant heart, the group of Quarian marines come forward to introduce themselves. After checking them over Fury orders them to stand down and fall back to Fury’s LZ. “No can do sir we are to protect Tali’Zorah at all costs!” The young marine says before Fury grabs him by the throat and snarls at the group of suited beings. “Now listen here! You and your men are tired and wounded thus are no good to my team and as we are here to save her life I don’t need your group slowing us down. Now fall back and regroup and recover because if we fail or need help it will be you who are closest to use so we need you group alive!” the quarians back down at that moving off with a promise they were a Comm call away. “Wow Shepard I thought you would have thrown them at the Geth.” Jacob says and Kasumi winces in prep for the lecture about to come. “I never fucking waste lives and resources like that they serve no use to me dead! They live and go back to the fleet I am seen in a better light there and also they are better used as back up encase we get into trouble! I never waste lives like that but given you’re Cerberus I guess I should have expected that from you!” Fury snarled in a voice so hate filled that Jacob paled and was reminded of the sight of Fury killing Wilson with his bare hands.

“Now let’s move out I want to get this over with and be drinking in my shorts with my mate before nightfall.” Fury barked as they moved out, they fought through more Geth and saw a group of dead Marines on the group with a radio squawking. “This is Commander Fury Shepard who is this?” Fury asked the voice on the other end of the radio and after getting an idea of the situation and stripping the dead of resources they started to move out before Fury stopped. “Sleep well Brothers as you fought with honour and we will carry on your mission.” He said formally to the dead before moving away. “What was that Battlemaster?” Grunt asked, Fury glanced at the krogan before answering. “A small prayer of sorts really I saw something like that over those who die with honour as they should be respected for fighting and not just giving up and laying down you could see how hard they fought.” Grunt nodded understanding the honouring of foes who were worthy or those who died bravely and not hiding like cowards.  
Fury was royally pissed as he planted bombs to blow the pillar that had fallen to block their way, ‘of course the bombs had to be on opposite sides of Geth filled killing fields.’ Fury thought bitterly as he planted the last bomb on the pillar before moving to cover. When the pillar blat Fury moved into what he knew was the home stretch for the mission on this god fucking awful planet.


	12. welcome back sparks

JACK

Jack moved in front of the team looking for more fucking toasters to vent her rage on, ‘this sun is fucking pissing me the fuck off why did the bucket heads even come here for?’ Jack thought as the sun beat down on her. The cheerleader called a halt when they picked up contacts on the radar ahead and below them, the contacts turned out to be a large geth colossus and a large number of geth. “Fuck there is no way we are taking that many fucking toasters out on our own.” Jack growled when they had crawled back to cover. The cheerleader raised Fury on the Comm and found out he was already on route to the geth now so he ordered them to find a way down. “Alright we will back track to the ramps over there to me the commander.” The bitch ordered and Jack nodded as she along with Zaeed moved back to the front to act as the vanguard again.  
FURY  
‘This mission was just one problem after another’ Fury thought bitterly as the teams met up and moved to join up with this Kal character. “Fury! Is that you?” Tali’s voice came over the radio when they found a locked door. “Sparks good to hear you voice again, mind open this door for us?” Fury called and when the door open before they moved out Fury spoke again. “Stay safe sparks I did not come all the way out here for a corpse I came to get my tech expert.” Tali laughed weakly before promising to stay safe. “What is the fucking deal with you and her?” Jack asked “She is like a little sister to me, meaning I will beat anyone’s fucking head in if they try to mess with my sparks!” Fury growled and Jack just nodded.  
Kal'Reegar turned out to be a wounded squad leader who seemed to have a death wish. “Listen here is the game plan you are going to sit your ass down and let my doc here patch you up while my team deals with this.” “With all due respect that is not happening I am here to protect Tali and that is what I am going to do!” Kal snapped but before Fury could snapped back Jack jumped in. “Listen you fucker dying in the blaze of glory is not going to make this chick happy so sit the fuck down and let the doc patch you wounded ass up, dying for someone only leave that person with your death on their shoulders so if you give a fucking varren’s asshole then sit your ass down!” Jack nearly roared at him and Fury was impressed and turned on by the display while Kal subsided and allowed the doc to treat him while the team moved out.  
JACK  
Jack moved into position on Fury’s right with grunt on the left, the plan was fairly simple the trio would move forward to deal with the Colossus while the snipers on the team provided cover fire from the back to keep the big Geth busy while the rest of the team split into two teams and moved along the other paths to clear those geth. The plan worked perfectly the snipers were making fucking awesome fireworks out of the geth while the other teams kept the smaller geth off the trio. “Grunt concussive when the shield are low enough to drop then once their down Jack you and I will charge the damn thing to take it down, you aim for the legs.” Fury barked from cover waiting for the next shot to fire before moving. “Hell yeah!” Jack said bloodlust singing in her fucking veins, Fury looked to be in a similar fashion given the aura coming off him. The moment the shields dropped Jack blasted forward smash the geth just as Fury impacted right above her the boost from the charge to her shields saved her from any damage from the blast that resulted.  
FURY  
Fury left all but Garrus Kasumi and Jack to collect resources and samples that would be useful for research as the other Quarian team made its way to their position. Entering Fury saw the woman that he viewed as his kid sister. “Really sparks did you have to make it so hard to get you?” Fury called just as Tali finished whatever she was working on and turned.  
TALI   
Tali heard a voice in the flesh for the first time in months as she finished her work, turning she saw the one human in the galaxy that had always stood by her even when he was rough and snarling at her in the beginning he always stood up for her and never let anyone talk down to her. “FURY!” She cried before launching herself at him and grabbing the man she viewed as an older brother in a crushing hug. “Hey sparks it is alright now, my mate and my crew are here now you’re safe and hopefully coming with me.” Fury said and that made Tali bolt up as she knew Fury did not have a lover last she checked. “Mate what happened while I was away?” Tali asked and fury started to respond when Kal came in and she blushed and Jumped away from Fury not wanting Kal to think that she had romantic feelings for her former captain. Fury started laughing loudly looking between Tali and Kal causing Tali to blush, ‘Bosh ‘Tet I hope he does not say anything.’ She pleaded in her head and it was dashed a moment later. “Tali I die for two years and I come back to find you have a crush!” he said laughing and Tali just blushed deeper Kal had been dating Tali for only a few weeks shortly after freedom’s progress. “Kal I am sorry to tell you I am taking sparks with me but I will set up a way for you to talk with her but you hurt her and I rip your spine out through your arse and beat you into a pile of goo.” Fury said and Tali blushed harder if that was possible while Kal took it in stride and in short order after saying good bye they were head to the new Normandy.   
JACK  
Jack rode in the elevator with Fury and Tali in silence, just before the doors opened Fury whipped around leaping for Jack but she was ready for him this time. After a few moments of struggling Fury broke off laughing while Tali looked confused. “Good job Jack I will give you your reward after briefing Tali as I don’t want to scar my little sparks!” “Why would her reward scar me?” She asked and before Fury could respond Jack answered for him. “Because he fucks me hard in the ass then rams a fucking plug up there!” She said laughing at the change in demeanor that the young woman had at those words. “Jack go tell grunt we are heading for the homeworld next and to ease off the rage pills, then head up to the cabin and get ready for your reward.” Jack smiled at that and left the room to give grunt the fucking news now eager for the next mission.


	13. welcome home Fury

Ch.13

JACK

After a quick stop at omega to refuel and resupply they headed out for the home of the krogan race. Jack had to stop herself from pacing the cabin as they drew near to their next mission and this one was the most fucking important to her as it was her chance to prove to herself the she was worthy of being fury’s fucking mate and not some broken bitch that Cerberus made. “Jack focus yourself or get on the bed so I can at least enjoy your restless energy.” Fury called from the couch without looking up from the fucking data pad he was reading, Jack snarled and spun before she realized that was Fury’s way of helping her by giving her a choice and supporting her and that made her annoyed at his fucking vague method and turned on by his offer even more.

“I know you finish fast but do we really have time?” Jack called taunting him to let him know what she wanted and sure enough the fuck was across the room before she could blink and throwing her on to the bed. She laughed as she was still nude not having gotten dress after eating from his mini fridge this morning, her laugh was cut short by a ball gag being forced into her mouth. “Last chance Jack you want this?” Fury asked and left no doubt as what the fucker was asking as he cupped her cunt making her groan and nod, she could practically hear the smirk in the arsehole’s voice. “Alright but I am leaving the plug in.” the fucking plug had become a staple of her so much that she even started putting it in even before Fury fucked her hard but his would be the first time he fucked her with it in.

FURY

Fury relaxed in the shuttle as Tali flew it down, Tali had refused to let Fury fly as he was as she put it more likely to crash into the Normandy than to land safely and Fury could not argue as he sucked at flying. They landed fine and when Grunt climbed out with the rest of the ground team, for the errands he had decided to only bring Tali and Garrus in addition to Grunt and Jack. They were greeted by a Krogan who scoffed at them before saying. “Keep your rutting pet on a leash human or we will.” Fury just smiled like a feral wolf before head butting the krogan hard in the head. “You dare!” the krogan roared drawing a shotgun but before he could get far the head of the guards came up and bashed him with another head butt, the Krogan looked shocked. “That should be Fury’s line whelp. You dare challenge one of Urdnot’s finest battlemasters!” the guard growled and the other krogan who was only working as part of the guards on behalf of the clans allied with Urdnot had not known who Fury was.

“Brek it is fine! I was going to handle it myself.” Fury barked out in a voice that made both krogan back down. “My apologies Battlemaster I meant no offence, I wanted to speed this along the chief wants to speak with you.” The guard said and Fury nodded before moving off. “Fuck Fury I love this place!” Jack said and Fury laughed at the excitement in her voice. “I know Jack that is why I wanted to take you here so you can see where I learned to fight.” he said laughing as they exited the tunnel and came out to the main camp before heading for the chief’s throne.

JACK

Jack noticed that she was getting odd looks from the Krogan around the camp, the fuckers kept looking between Fury and her. She was just about to ask Fury what the fuck they were starting at when they reached the throne area. “You must wait the clan leader is in talks.” The krogan guard said only a moment before a loud voice called out. “Shepard?” “Good enough?” Fury asked as he pushed his way forward. Jack followed on his heels and the guards gave her the same fucking look so she growled at them and that only made them smile for some fucked up reason.

“Haha Fury I knew the Void was to weak a foe to hold you long!” The krogan fury called Wrex said and Jack could see this krogan was a lot tougher than the old one Fury had killed getting Grunt, the fucker gave off an aura of pure lethal power under those scars. “That is right Wrex and now I have a small problem that I need your help with.” Fury said and Wrex laughed and Jack saw a look pass between the pair. “What is the problem that you need my help? I know you would never ask me to leave when I am uniting the clans.” And from the tone Jack figured that whatever the fuck uniting the clans meant it was highly important on both Fury’s and the chief’s damn list of things to do. “I need the right for my young tank bred Krogan and my mate Jack who is like me in power, I am training them both but Grunt has started becoming an adult so I need the right.” Fury explained and Wrex spoke for a small bit with Grunt.

“Where is you clan whelp did they die?” Wrex asked and Jack wondered what Grunt’s answer would causes as she remembered how much god damn tension there had been before Fury had killed okeer. “I am tank born created by okeer, born from many lines.” Before he could say them some fucker ass krogan interrupted ranting about how the clan chief went too far. Jack saw Wrex start to move and smashed the krogan with his head in a loud crash. “Speak when spoken to unvink.” Wrex growled and Jack like the krogan people even more. “Okeer is an old name boy and very hated.” Grunt seemed to pause before speaking as if worried about Fury to Jack’s mind that was no fucking worry as Fury was likely to get a damn cookie for it. “He is dead.” Grunt said simply and Wrex laughed. “Of course he is how could you be with Fury otherwise the two probably tore each other apart in a fight!” Fury and Jack smiled at the memory of the fight.

“Now Fury what was this you said about a mate taking the right?” Wrex said looking at Jack, Jack stood straighter and glared at the krogan who just laughed. “I see no wonder I smelled Fury on you! You have fire, I like her Fury she reminds me of you when you first came to us!” Jack felt herself start to flush before she clued into something. “The fuck do you mean you can smell him on me?” Jack said and Fury slapped the back of her head. “Jack watch you tone! You are not yet pat of the clan so speak to those of rank with the tone you would me in training.” Fury said in his training voice and Jack subsided grumbling until he spoke again. “Patience Jack soon you will stand as an official part of my clan, kratt and as my mate.” Wrex laughed again. “I see she really is like a young female you Fury! And as to you question Jack we krogan can smell the scent of Fury’s seed on you and your scent on him marking you two as a mated pair.” Jack flushed at the thought that these fuckers could smell that. “Go speak with the shaman Fury he will test if they are worthy of the right.” Wrex said and Fury bowed before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Begin the right.

Jack

Jack walk beside Fury as they climbed the stairs to speak with the shaman, as they approached they saw the Krogan who Wrex head butted earlier arguing with the shaman and what he said made Jack see fucking red. “You cannot allow a human and tank bred to take the right it goes against our ways, I stood silent when you tests your last human but this goes too far!” The krogan roared at the shaman while Fury approached and Jack could see the pure wrath in every line of his body. “Shut your trap Uvenk, this is not your clan so step down!” Fury barked and Jack saw how the shaman looked at fury with something that looked like pride. “Ha, Fury I see even death cannot dull your fangs my boy!” the shaman said before moving to stand in front of Grunt and smelled him, Jack watched for any sign she would be needing to stomp the fucker into next goddamn week. “Easy Jack the shaman rarely fights but this is just a way to check if anything is wrong with Grunt.” Fury said in a bored tone eyes never leaving Uvenk at all, the shaman finished his examination of Grunt. “Very life like even smells right, your protests ring hollow Uvenk.”

“I refuse to let this thing fight, how do we know the beasts will even challenge?” “They know blood and soul no matter the womb, Fury is proof of that.” Fury nodded along with the shaman. “I still will not allow this. I evoke a challenge as he has no Kratt!” the fucker growled and Jack wanted to kill the fucker and was about to move before Fury moved smashing his head into the fucker’s plated skull. “YOU DEAR?” the ass roared while Fury reared to his full height before roaring back in a voice that would make most piss themselves in fucking terror. “Damn fucking right I dare you will not challenge my kratt or I will beat you flat and piss on your flesh!” the shaman just laughed as Uvenk looked stunned at the human. “Ha Fury I see you have not changed at all that proves for me that both you put forward shall take the right unless Uvenk press the challenge, then you will take the right after Fury stomps him into the dirt.” The shaman said to them laughing and Jack wondered just what the Fuck Fury had done here to earn the respect he had with these living tanks. Uvenk backed off but Jack saw a look in his eye that told her this fight was far from over, and she was fucking looking forward to killing that fucker.

The ride out to the rite site was quiet as neither the shaman or fury seemed to welcome any form of talking as this was a time to prepare yourself for the rite to come, Jack was nervous as Fuck as she knew that this fight would be hands down one of the most important fights of her life. This one fight would decide if she became Fury’s equal or would die in disgrace. Grunt also seemed to be settling into a calm that would break the fuck loose when the fighting started. They got out of the truck and moved to the keystone and as fury hit the pig red button she heard a voice rumble out the krogan history as the hammer rose, when the hammer hit the top it dropped shattering the clay like rock below it. “Get ready here comes the first of three rounds and they only get bigger!” Fury yelled sounding as excited as fuck and it turned Jack on and made her eager to fight as her boiled started to warm.

FURY

Fury waited for the varren he knew were coming as he pulled out his shotgun, he let the battlelust begin to descend over him as the first of the fucking mutts leapt out of the pipe. “Grunt right ramp, Jack left flank. Kill anything that moves and is not us!” He roared as the first varren began to move towards them and he switched to his heavy pistol to take center and picked off those that stayed too long in the center. Yells from both sides sounded as all three lost themselves in the battlelust. Fury saw Jack take out several varren with her bare hands when they got to close and a glance over at Grunt showed him using a varren as some kind of fail on the other varren, Fury smiled proud at the power his student and mate were showing.

As the last Varren fell Fury signaled to patch up and restock on all ammo. “Battlemaster why wait, let us keep going!” Grunt roared even as he obeyed by patching a small wound and grabbing ammo. “Simple my young Krogan, this is a fight that will last a long time against many greater foes than those weak pussy fingered mutts.” He explained as they waiting for Jack to patch up her knuckles, when she signaled she was ready Fury hit the button and the hammer rose again as a new softer rock was rolled under it. The hammer slammed down attracting the Klix who were dropped in like troopers landing hot. 

Fury hated fighting these fuckers as they made trying to bottle neck them impossible, he roared as he charged with biotics into a klix full tilt before emptying his shotgun rounds into the fucker with cryo ammo. The rest of the team were using the same tactics as they could do nothing else, Jack screamed in rage and pain as she went flying into a pillar only to roar and go flying back killing it on impact. The fight was hard and brutal but soon enough the last one fell. “Alright grab food and water as you patch up and restock then rest we drop the hammer for the last time in five.” Fury called as he began patching up all the scrapes and bruises while he grabbed ammo and sat down on a rock to eat. “What makes this one so fucking bad Battlemaster?” Jack asked as she sat next to him back to his shoulder as she used him as a back rest. “Thresher.” Was all he said but both other the others stopped dead at his word? “Fuck they want use to kill one of those fuckers without a tank?!” Jack said bolting up, While Grunt looked torn between fear and excitement.

“Not kill that can be done but really you just need to live for somewhere around five minutes.” Jack looked better after hearing those words. “So did you kill it?” “No I had no heavy weapons or Kratt at my back when I fought.” Fury said before standing and signaling the others to ready themselves as he hit the button for the last time. The ground started to shake at once as the thresher maw moved under the earth. It burst forth with an unearthly screech as Fury roared. “Heavy weapons and fire at will when you have a shot at its maw they take that fucker down.” As fury grabbed his Black storm. 

Grunt grabbed out his missile launcher while Jack grabbed her collector heavy gun. Fury ducked behind one of the pillars and waited, when the beast reared to spit acid the trio all fired and the beast screamed in rage and pain as it dove. They did this three more time before the head exploded in a spray of gore that coated all of them. “Well take that fuckers who said we could not do it!” Fury laughed at Jacks words before he saw a ship coming down with Uvenk’s clan symbol on its side. “Well here come the nay spouting arse hole now, lets go see what that weakling wants before we kill him!” Fury called he hated Uvenk for years now as the fucker had been the biggest voice against him taking the rite.

The fucker had thought to take Grunt as a show piece for his clan that did not go over well as Fury was already Grunts master and had done nothing but help him so Grunt told him to go fuck himself. When the two groups fought Grunt killed Uvenk in hand to hand combat as Fury and Jack murdered the rest of the group. When they got back to the camp Grunt and Jack was welcomed into the Clan and Jack was raised to the position of Mate to the now High Battlemaster Fury who had earned that title by leading the two others in killing the thresher maw. As they headed to the ship they were stopped by Mordin who seemed very upset.


End file.
